<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Choose You by Peggysousfan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400442">I Choose You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggysousfan/pseuds/Peggysousfan'>Peggysousfan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Ark AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ark AU, Bellarke, Cadet Blake, F/M, Jealous Clarke, MILD - Freeform, Pre-Season/Series 01, Some angst, Young Love, ark princess, bellarke on the ark, blake siblings, like its a lot, lots of fluff, serioulsy its ridiculous, soft bellarke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:01:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggysousfan/pseuds/Peggysousfan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How it may have gone if Bellamy and Clarke met on the Ark and fell in love. Their love growing as time passes but gets harder once Clarke is arrested. Will Bellamy make it in time to the ground?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake &amp; Nathan Miller, Bellamy Blake &amp; Octavia Blake, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Clarke Griffin &amp; Nathan Miller, Octavia Blake &amp; Clarke Griffin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Ark AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2271974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>195</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sooo.... I have been working on this little story for a while. Its just been sitting in my drafts. I wasn't going to publish it until I was ahead and really getting into the plot, but given recent events, I think we all could use some bellarke fluff.🥺❤</p><p>Edit: I added a mood board because why not lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>A Bellarke Story written in the Stars</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Medical bay is busy and Doctor Abby Griffin is all over the place with helping the sick and wounded while Jackson is helping with the more serious injures. A sudden fire from Factory station had resulted in many in need of immediate medical assistance, forcing med bay to be filled to the brink. Several assistance and 3 more doctors were ordered in on their days off to help with the occupancy, and it still wasn't enough. </p><p>Clarke, Abby and Jack Griffin's daughter, had come to stop by to see her mom, but only meets the med bay hustle. She should have known it would be a chaotic mess today. There was no way she would get free time with her mother, but it wasn't like Clarke had much more to do for the day anyway. Maybe she could help out. She scans the room and finds a familiar face, one that knows her past with assisting in Medical emergencies.</p><p>"Jackson! Mind if I stick a hand in? Help out." The young man who was rushing in and around the Med bay stopped and smiled gratefully at the young Griffin. She was always welcome to stay and hang around, even occasionally help when the medical station was slammed.</p><p>"That would be amazing. Thanks Clarke!" Jackson rushes off to help another patient, leaving the blonde to her own facilities. </p><p>Clarke looks around and sees a boy needing help, not too much older than her she notices. Dark hair curling at the ends, his olive skin peeking out of his clothes. A guard uniform on. He must be a cadet she thinks. Clarke goes over to him and sees a cloth wrapped around his hand, part of his jacket burned as well.</p><p>"Hey." She smiles at him, grabbing his attention. He halts all movement and stares at her. "Mind if I take a look? I'm more experienced than you think. Trust me."</p><p> She thinks he is hesitant because of course he would, she's only 16, but eventually he nods and moves his hand from his chest down to his lap. He needs to get seen and no one else was around to help at the moment. Clarke holds his hand and unwraps it, biting her bottom lip as she does. He keeps staring at her while she examines him, then stops at hearing her voice. </p><p>"Can you take your jacket off for me? It looks like the burn is stretching upwards. I need to see the whole thing to treat it." </p><p>He nods at this and does as she asks, but he struggles. She notices and leans over to help, they're closer than she thinks, and his sudden intake of breath startles her for a moment. Once the jacket is off she kneels down in front of him to take a better look. </p><p>"So, what's your name?" He doesn't answer for a moment, making her look up expectantly. He freezes again as their eyes meet, and the air seemed to shift.</p><p>"Blake." </p><p>"Blake? Is that your first or last name?" She isn't rude or demanding, instead her tone is light and kind. </p><p>"Uh, last." She nods before stepping away and coming back with supplies. </p><p>"Well mister Blake, your burn isn't too bad. It looks like its mostly first degree, which will heal fairly nicely. Some areas are second degree which isn't as great. But it will heal with the proper treatment." She stands and grabs a bit of ointment to place on his hand and arm. "I'll check with my mom on how much to give you to take home, but this is what you'll use. You'll have to also keep it loosely wrapped to help with pain and covering up the blisters." </p><p>He nods at this following along, though not quite meeting her eye anymore. He was mysterious, that much Clarke could see. And quiet too. Maybe he was nervous about being in medical? Clarke sighs internally at that thought, hoping she could get through to him. Most people didn't like Med bay, but it wasn't so bad if you had someone understanding and nice. Clarke was no stranger to the horrible doctors Alpha station had produced, so she takes it upon herself to make sure people see that not everyone is bad. In fact, some were kind, good even. Everyone was a human being and deserved that much respect. </p><p>"Any questions?" She asks while applying a bit of ointment to his hand and wrist. </p><p>"You said you're mom?" Well she wasn't expecting that. Clarke chuckles nervously and shakes her head. </p><p>"Yeah, Doctor Abby Griffin." Clarke tilts her head in the direction of the woman in question. "She runs the medical bay basically. Its how I know so much." The freckled boy nods but says nothing else. "So.. Blake. How do you feel? Any more burns or injuries?" </p><p>"Bellamy." He says, and she smiles a little at that. "And uh, no. I'm good." </p><p>"Right. One sec and I'll go see the rationing with the ointment." Bellamy nods and watches her go. </p><p>"Hey, you all good here?" Jackson appears by his side. </p><p>"Yeah uh... she helped me." He looks over to Clarke and Jackson smiles. </p><p>"She's good isn't she?" Bellamy smirks and nods, not being able to help it. </p><p>"Yeah." Jackson laughs and walks over to the next person, leaving Bellamy to watch Clarke walking back. </p><p>"Alright, so here you go. Use it twice a day, but don't coat it on, that won't make it heal any faster. Trust me. Also here is a little more wrap to use and replace this one later on, unless you'd prefer to come back and have someone else help you with that. Its no problem if that's what you want, I know some don't prefer coming back though. But-"</p><p>"I think I'll just come back. If that's okay?" Clarke stops rambling and grins brightly, taken back by his smirk. Maybe she had gotten through to him, at least a little.</p><p>"Yeah. That's no problem." Bellamy stands and shakes her hand. </p><p>"Thanks, Princess." She chokes a laugh at this. </p><p>"Princess?" </p><p>"Uh sorry I didn't mean-" She laughs cutting him off, and he returns the sentiment.</p><p>"Its okay. More my fault really. I'm Clarke." She lifts out her hand again and he smiles, shaking it with his free hand again.</p><p> "Nice to meet you...Clarke. Thanks again." </p><p>"No problem." She smiles, making his breath catch. They stare for a bit before a throat clears from behind them. </p><p>"Hey Clarke, a little help here?" Jackson smirks at them.</p><p>"Oh! Yeah, s-sorry." She rushes over to help Jackson with someone else and Bellamy stands by watching for a few moments, a ghost smile never leaving his face.  </p><p>When he leaves he feels his heart pounding. Who would have guessed the Ark Princess would be so... nurturing. It was nice.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Run In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bellamy runs into Clarke and vice versa a few times. Awkwardness and fluff assured :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Its been nearly a week since the fire accident in Factory station. Two cadets were on patrol when one had stopped abruptly, his breath completely taken away. His friend notices and looks around, but doesn't see anything that could warrant a reaction like this. He snaps his fingers to bring some sense to his friend, but he keeps staring off in the distance.</p><p>"Yo, man. You okay?"</p><p>"Uh-I... Yeah, Miller. I'm fine."</p><p>"Bellamy are you sure? You look like you've just seen a ghost."</p><p>Blake laughs at his friend and shake his head, attempting to get rid of his obvious nerves, but Miller doesn't fall for it. Bellamy keeps glancing to the far right side of the hall, his eyes widening every time he does. Miller looks to where he does and his gaze falls on a young blonde talking animatedly with an engineer, one who was recently in an accident and just got back from med bay two days ago.</p><p>"She's hot."</p><p>"W-what!?" Bellamy stops staring and looks at Miller in mortification, making his friend laugh.</p><p>"I mean...she's not really my type but, she is cute though. For a girl." Blake chuckles and shakes his head again, trying to avoid looking up at the girl, but again, he can't fool Miller. "Who is she?"</p><p>"Uh... no one."</p><p>"Well this 'No one' seems to be someone. Enough of a someone to make you stop walking for literally 5 minutes."</p><p>"It has not been 5 minutes." Bellamy glares in annoyance, and Miller grins. </p><p>"Sure as hell feels like it. Maybe even longer." Again, he glares. Miller laughs and starts walking, followed by Bellamy. They start to turn around the corner when a voice comes from behind them.</p><p>"Bellamy? Hey!" The two guard cadets turn around and are face to face with said 'no one'. Bellamy gulps while Miller glances between them, a smirk evident on his face. </p><p>"Clarke, hey." Awkward since till Miller clears his throat. "Right, sorry. Miller this is Clarke Griffin. She's uh.. she helps in Medical with her mom. Clarke this is Nathan Miller a friend in the guard."</p><p>"Nice to meet you, Miller." She smiles brightly in greeting, her cheek tented when she looks back at Bellamy.</p><p>"Nice to meet you too, Griffin." Awkward silence fills the air before Bellamy speaks up.</p><p>"So uh, what are you doing all the way over here?"</p><p>"Oh! I came to help Sinclair and check on his leg. He had a pretty bad accident and I just wanted to make sure he was getting on alright."</p><p>"You never quit do you, Princess?" Miller slowly turns to Bellamy, eyes wide with a quirked brow. Clarke laughs and shakes her head. </p><p>"Yeah no. I really don't." She brushes a stray hair and tucks it behind her ear, crossing her arms over her chest. "But it's a hard habit to break so..." She shrugs a if its no big deal, crossing her arms and hugging them over her chest. </p><p>"Well you still have to take care of yourself." She barks a laugh and Bellamy grins, her smile contagious. </p><p>"Oh God, please don't say that." She shakes her head and chuckles, confusing the two cadets. </p><p>"Yeah? Why's that?" His smirk makes her cheek reddens, and her nerves jumpy. </p><p>"Because you sound like my damn parents." At this Bellamy barks his own laugh. </p><p>"Princess! You kiss your mother with that mouth?" </p><p>"I do what I want." Her quirk in her brow invites a challenge, and Bellamy leans in a little closer unconsciously. </p><p>"Is that right?"</p><p>"Hell yeah."</p><p>Miller takes a step back, glancing back and forth between the two of them, an amused and knowing smirk plastered on his lips. <em>No one my ass! </em>He thinks, almost laughing aloud. He felt like he was intruding on something, maybe he should step away, but he and Bellamy had places to be, training to do. So Miller clears his throat as the two jump apart, clearly not realizing they were staring at each other.</p><p>Clarke tucks the stray hair behind her ear again, her eyes almost refusing to look up from the floor. Her cheeks heating up turning a light shade of pink, her nervousness evident. </p><p>"It was nice to meet you, Clarke. But Bellamy and I kinda gotta go soon, not to be an ass or anything."</p><p>"Oh no you're fine. Sorry for holding you guys up." She rips her gaze from the floor to look at Bellamy and Miller, though she looks to Bellamy more. </p><p>"I'll see you around." </p><p>"See ya." Clarke smiles as they walk away, her nerves coming back full force when her eye catches Bellamy's once he rounds the corner of the hall. It was as if time had stopped for a second, before starting again when he disappeared. </p><p>It's only in the short frame of a few hours before they do see each other again. Bellamy,Nathan, and Miller's dad were all seated at a table eating lunch. Clarke enters the room and starts to make her way over to grab her share of rations for lunch, but stops when she sees a family dark curly head. She waves over to Miller who waves back and nudges Bellamy. The young man himself turns over and sees Clarke again, waving her over. She forgoes her lunch to make her way to them.</p><p>"Hey Blondie." Bellamy kicks Miller under the table while the older Miller chuckles under his breath at his son.</p><p>"Clarke, hey." Bellamy smiles up at her as she smiles back.</p><p>"Hey yourself. I didn't expect to see you so soon." She says not quite looking at him. Instead her gaze is everywhere else while her cheeks burn slightly.</p><p>"We could say the same thing." Miller says, making an attempt to not be the third wheel again.</p><p>His dad laughs, noticing what was going on, and it cause the cadets to realize Clarke doesn't know who he was. They make quick introductions and all shake hands. As they do, Bellamy notices a burn mark on her sleeve near her wrist. He reaches out to inspect it whole she pulls her hand away from Mr. Miller.</p><p>"Princess what did you do?"</p><p>"Uh..." She chuckles lowly and pulls her hand away, unsure how to answer him. "I thought I was the one with medical experience?" She plays it off as a joke but Bellamy sees right through it and playfully glares at her.</p><p>"Clarke." With a sigh she caves in and avoids his gaze</p><p>"Let's just say I have trouble with asking for help. But it's fine, the blast was small and only caught my shirt."</p><p>"Blast?!?" Bellamy practically jumps from his seat as she says this, catching everyone off guard.</p><p>"Yeah... I was with a friend of mine doing something and sort of didn't notice the uhm... The control panel overheating while I was using it. Wells was doing something else and I didn't think to ask for help so it... You know." Clarke mimics a small spark blast with her hands as her cheek deepen in redness. She honestly don't know why she's so embarrassed, but she is.</p><p>"Clarke wha- isn't your dad an engineer? Why not wait and ask him to help with... Well whatever it is you were doing."  As Bellamy says this, she bites her lower lip and lightly scratches behind her ear as she glances undiscreatly at Mr.Miller.</p><p>"We were just...doing something and my dad didn't-I could ask for his help." Mr. Miller takes the hint and laughs, and so does his son.</p><p>"So... You were doing something you weren't supposed to?" Miller says with amusement, making Clarke turn a darker shade of red, if it were possible</p><p>"No..." She replies cautiously, thought they all read between the lines. That was a very clear yes.</p><p>What they didn't know was she and Wells were trying to pull a prank on their dads by messing with the TV. So when they watched a football game it would cut off mid quarter, however things did not go as plan and they broke the TV... Thankfully Sinclair said it was fixable. Clarke had gone back to his room to ask for advice and he said he'd fix it once he was better. But that didn't quite mean Jake Griffin wouldn't find out his TV was broke for the time being ...</p><p>"Well whatever it is you were doing, I'm not going to say anything." Mr. Miller playfully lifts his hands in the air as a surrender. "Besides, these two have no room to talk when it comes to not knowing when to ask for help."</p><p>Clarke tilts her head in questioning while Bellamy and Nathan groan quietly. Mr. Miller has been offering and trying to help the two cadets with training and rising through the ranks but they're too stubborn for their own good. As he says this Bellamy  and Miller look down at their food, making Clarke chuckle.</p><p>"So I'm not the only one, huh?" and they ignore her, making Millers's dad laugh again. </p><p>The four chat, laugh, and have a good time before Clarke has to leave. She needed to get her lunch before going to med bay to see her mom and explain what had happened.  As they all say good bye and shake hands, the two Millers share a glance while Bellamy watches Clarke walk away.</p><p>"Told you." Nathan smirks while Bellamy rolls his eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Check Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bellamy goes to Med bay to get his arm looked at, but Clarke isn't the only one there. Fluff and tease assured!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I didn't like Abby the first season, ngl. But she did have some better development, before season 5 that is, but she's different in this fic. For those that don't like her, she is written better here :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Its been several weeks since the sudden meet up in the hall, and Bellamy knows its time to head to med bay to get his  wound looked at. As he enters through the metal door a familiar blonde's head perks up and turns his way, curious as to who was coming inside. So does an older woman beside her, but Bellamy's focus is on the one smiling at him.</p><p>"Bellamy! Hey." She stands from where she was sitting, speaking with her mother apparently. Abby stands as well and cocks her head to the side, curious. "Here for your check up?"</p><p>"Yeah." He nods. She smiles again and he can't stop his own.</p><p>Abby watches from the background the easy way Clarke is with this boy, a little smirk growing on her face. Well then, she wonders if Jake knows about this kid. At that Abby chuckles and moves to the back, getting the supplies needed. As she does, Bellamy sits on a chair and Clarke kneels down again to unwrap his arm.</p><p>"Wow, it looks great! Its healed really well." She looks examining his hand and he watches her. Her shining blonde hair was tied up in a braid in the back, and the lighting made her blue eyes look lighter than before. But its footstep from his left that shake him from his staring.</p><p>"Clarke. Here."</p><p>"Thanks mom."</p><p>Abby watches from a seat from afar, liking seeing Clarke taking after her. Clarke has always done well in the medical field, and Abby can't help the swell of pride and joy when she sees her daughter working.</p><p>"How's Miller?" Bellamy chuckles and shakes his head, a memory springing back to his mind.</p><p>"He's good. His dad was really helpful with giving us some feedback and tips." Clarke smiles at that.</p><p>"See? Asking for help isn't that bad."</p><p>"Haha very funny princess." She laughs at this. "Maybe take your own advice."</p><p>"Yeah right." Clarke stands up having finished the task at hand. "Okay, you're all set."</p><p>Both Bellamy and Clarke laugh and chat a little at the door before he leaves. Abby never steps in or speaks up, not wanting to intrude on whatever it was they were talking about. It was an animated conversion, one full of smiles and occasional laughter.She's never seen Clarke like this before; blushing and smiling more than usual. And that's when the metaphorical light bulb brightens over the doctor's head. A smile pulls at the edge of her lip in realization, ducking her head to hide it. She's have to speak with her husband about this one.</p><p>"Thanks Princess." And she laughs with a shake of her head.</p><p>"I'll see you later Bellamy."</p><p>"Later."</p><p>Clarke watches Bellamy leave with a smile on her face, and Abby notices. She's never seen that boy before, nor has she seen her daughter blush and smile as much as she was now. Well wasn't that something. Of course Abby thought of holding back, waiting to see and understand more, but what Bellamy had called Clarke wouldn't top nagging in the back of her mind.</p><p>"So.. Princess huh?" Clarke blushes and glances at her mom, a knowing smirk on her lips. Abby stands from where she was leaning against a table by the wall, her arms crossed with a confident, teasing, smile.</p><p>"Uh I- Uhm..." Abby laughs and stands in front of Clarke, making the young girl turn a darker shade of red.</p><p>"He's cute."</p><p>"Mom!" Clarke blushes more, making her mother laugh again.</p><p>This was a new development Abby had to press. Clarke never did this before, acted like a typical young teenager.She was always busy helping in Medical or drawing, sometimes playing chess with Wells or watching Football with her dad. Clarke didn't do too much that society would consider, 'girl like', then again Clarke wasn't most girls. Abby was proud of that for the most part. But seeing her daughter now makes her happy to see the young glow.</p><p>"What? Its not like I haven't noticed. You my baby girl, have a crush."</p><p>"I-I- No I don't! He's just... I- He's a friend. That's all."</p><p>"Uh huh. Well I don't think your cheeks agree with that statement." Clarke looks away and shakes her head trying to get rid of the heat and blush.</p><p>"I don't know that much about him." Abby nods and looks out the door, then back to Clarke.</p><p>"I mean, that's fine. You'll learn more. That's what friends do right? Talk, hang out..."</p><p>"Mom..." Clarke glares and Abby chuckles, her own smile not once leaving her face. It was too precious of a moment not to be happy about.</p><p>"What? Its cute. You're first crush. Come on!" Clarke shakes her head and fights a smile.</p><p>"So? I mean... it doesn't mean anything. He's cute, sure." Abby smiles at her daughter's confession. "But we're just friends. We ran into each other a couple of times. It doesn't mean anything."</p><p>Abby makes a mhmm noise and steps closer, placing her hands on her daughter's shoulder. "Okay. But if something happens and that 'friends' barrier opens to something more..."</p><p>"Mom!" Clarke is now getting annoyed.</p><p>"Just let me know." Clarke has always been close with her mother, telling her almost everything. But boys? That was never really something they talked about. Or relationships in general. They had The Talk, but Clarke was never really interested in love and fairy tales. Just living her life.</p><p>"Okay. Fine. I will." Clarke rolls her eyes, and Abby laughs at her being a 'typical teenager' for once.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Birthday Celebration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Its Clarke's birthday and Wells is Clarke's wingman whether she likes it or not. Fluff insured :)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Its been way too long since I updated this. I still have a ton to do and write. There is some chapters for this indarafts, they just need to be finalized and have some detail added in. I was going to update The Head and the Heart fic, but somehow wattpad deleted everything so now I have to start all over...yeah.<br/>So I hope you all enjoy this little chapter for now :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Days turned into weeks as time had passed since Bellamy's check up with Clarke and Abby. Weeks and almost everyday since then they've passed by one another or stopped by and spent time together. Whether it was simply walking around the halls or sitting down for lunch, both hardly noticed time pass by. Except on lookers that is</p><p>Clarke's mom may have not constantly bothered her daughter about Bellamy, but that never stopped the smirks or corks an her eyebrow at any implied nature she had. But as always Clarke shrugged it off.  Her father never said or acted different so she assumed her mother never said anything, much to her relief. But that wasn't to say Dr.  Abby Griffin was the only one who knew. So did Clarke's best friend Wells Jaha.</p><p>On several occasions while the two were playing chess or catching up over lunch, Bellamy appeared somewhere nearby, either getting lunch himself or walking by to do his duties as a guard in training. At first Wells didn't notice, that is until Clarke kept staring at one direction rather than moving her chess piece across the board. He said her name nearly five times before she jerked her head towards him.</p><p>"Huh?" She replied cluelessly. Wells looks in the direction she was and noticed Bellamy sitting a few rows away with Miller.</p><p>"Clarke you've literally been staring in that direction for ten minutes."</p><p>"What? No I haven't!" She denies, but Wells knows better.</p><p>"Yes... You have." Clarke's cheeks red at being caught so she ducks her head lower. <br/>"Who is he? I've never seen him in alpha before."</p><p>"He doesn't live  in alpha station, he's from factory. He just comes here for training sometimes." Wells nods in understanding before glancing away to look at Bellamy again. As he looks back however he catches Clarke staring again, only this time shyly biting her lower lip.</p><p>"Clarke." She jumps slightly as if startled and shakes her head. Wells chuckles under his breath and shakes his own head on return. "Is he coming to your party tonight?"</p><p>"No... Why?"</p><p>"You haven't asked him?" Now Wells interest is peeked. Clarke's never been known to be shy, ever, so to see her now makes him curious. He's her best friend and has been since they were kids, so why is she acting like this now? She never had before...</p><p>"I-I uh... It just never came up I guess." Wells corks a brow before returning around fully and waving at Bellamy and Miller's table. "Wells! What are you doing!?" she hisses.</p><p>Her friend smirks in response over his shoulder before turning back and seeing Bellamy look their way, waving back. His expression odd and confused until he notices Clarke. Once he does a smile appears on his lips and he brightens up instantly. Wells is vaguely aware of Clarke groaning behind him and lightly hitting her forehead on the table.</p><p>"I swear I'm going to kill you one day, Jaha." But as she says this all he does is laugh.</p><p>"You'd have to catch me first, Griffin." She lifts her head to glare at him but jumps when a hand brushes her shoulder.</p><p>"Hey Princess." Clarke turns from Wells and looks up at Bellamy, trying to ease the heat rising in her neck.</p><p>"Hey Bell."  She bites back a grin, but doesn't hide it well enough. Miller walks over as well and clears his throat at the silence.</p><p>"Hey Clarke." She replies in earnest but doesn't say much else before Wells interrupts.</p><p>Just when Clarke thought he had intervened enough... He tells the two about Clarke's birthday coming up. She's turning 17 and is having a small party, just the Jaha's and Clarke's parents really, and Wells asks if they were coming as well. Clarke reddens at this but doesn't oppose. How could she when Bellamy may be coming to spend more time with her?</p><p>"I'd like to but I won't be able to make it. I've already got plans with my dad but... Blake here" Miller claps his friends shoulders suddenly. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."</p><p>Bellamy chuckles nervously and subtly glares at his friend before looking at Clarke, a small tiny of red on his own face.</p><p>"I'd love to, as long as that's what you want?" Clarke nods while looking at him, wearing her lower lip thin.</p><p>As the two cadets walk away, Clarke watches without her gaze leaving Bellamy's back. Wells chuckles in amusement but groans when Clarke kicks his shin. The reason was clear to both, payback.</p><p>They finish their game within an hour before heading to the Griffin quarters. The Griffin living quarters was adequately decorated with a small gift on the table. Clarke couldn't see what it was since it was in a bag, but her curiosity was peeked. Before her thoughts could over take, however, Jake hugs Clarke and she turns around and embraces him tight.</p><p>"Happy Birthday sweety."</p><p>"Thanks dad." </p><p>When the two pull apart Clarke takes in the room fully. She and Wells arrived together but Wells's dad was there, Clarke's parents, and Bellamy. He was standing in the back, shy and nervous, but smiling towards her nonetheless. She didn't expect he would come, but he did. </p><p>Clarke smiles back at him and makes her way over, and everyone surrounds them. Abby comes up with the present, and hands it to her daughter. </p><p>"Just so you know, we all," Abby gestures to everyone," Chimed in on this for you." Clarke glances at her mom and then at the others. Bellamy winks and she furrows her brow, unsure what he was up to. She opens the bag and takes out what was inside, and then gasps. It was a sketch book with 2 charcoals. Clarke squeals and rushes to hug everyone, the last being Bellamy. She holds him the longest, squeezing tight. </p><p>He was really here, he helped with her present, and saw her for who she was. No judgment or prejudice, he just saw her. </p><p>"Happy Birthday Princess."</p><p>"Thanks, Bell."</p><p>"So, how about that game?" Jake says with clapped hands. Clarke pulls away and takes Bellamy's hand forcing him to stay.</p><p>"Yes!!" Everyone chuckles and Jake puts on Football. Bellamy laughs when he realizes what's going on, seeing the excited gleam in Clarke's eyes.</p><p>"You like football, Princess?"</p><p>"Hell yes!"</p><p>"Clarke." She bites her lips and apologizes at her parents scolding.</p><p>The game plays into the third quarter and the intensity electrifies. The teams were set Griffin's and Blake against the Jaha's. One group rooting for the other, and the Jaha's were not winning. </p><p>"HAHA!! Yess!! You are so going down!" Clarke shouts, making Bellamy laughs at her enthusiasm while the Jaha's groan.</p><p>"Come on! He should have had a penalty." Wells points out and his dad laughs.</p><p>"Well's is right. That was-"</p><p>"Never called out therefore, we are still ahead in the game." Clarke interjects with a smirk.</p><p>"Cheeky." Bellamy laughs at her and she nudges him in retaliation. He nudges back and its a small game till another touchdown occurs and a shout erupts from Jake.</p><p>"Hell yeah baby!!" Clarke jumps and turns, jumping out of her seat.</p><p>"YES!!!" Dancing around in victory.</p><p>"Hey! It's not over yet, Clarke. The fourth quarters about to start."</p><p>"Actually it was over 145 years ago..." And Bellamy and Well's burst out laughing.</p><p>"Technicality" Jaha smiles and waves his hand dismissively.</p><p>Clarke laughs and sits back down closer to Bellamy. Stealthily their hands get closer till they touch. Their pinkies brush against the others and they glance at each other, both blushing slightly. Nothing else is said between them while the game finished. The Griffins and Blakes were victorious in the end. </p><p>As everyone says their goodbyes and starts to leave Griffin quarters, Clarke and Bellamy have a private moment when at the door. The Jaha's already sad goodbye and left, leaving Abby and Jake to clean up a bit while the teens had their fair well. </p><p>"Thanks for coming on such a short notice today." Clarke says, her cheeks tinted pink. "I didn't even think about mentioning it last week I just.." </p><p>"You've been busy, Princess. It happens. Beside, I'm really glad I came." They say their goodbyes, hands, clasped together. Bellamy smirks a little, shyly, before bringing her hand to his lips and  kisses her hand. Clarke blushes and he chuckles. "Happy birthday, Clarke." She grins at this and reaches her arms out to embrace him, and he returns the gesture. </p><p>What Clarke was unaware of was her parents secretly watching from afar. As Bellamy leaves, the door shutting behind him, Clarke's dad pipes up for behind, his voice filled with tease.</p><p>"Bellamy seems like a nice guy," Abby bites back a laugh at the purse shock and embarrassment on Clarke's face.</p><p>"Not you too!" And her parents laugh, hands surrendering.</p><p>They knew where this was going.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Tease</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bellamy comes home after Clarke's party and gets teased for his crush :)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I feel bad for being so behind on so many fics, so I figured I'd give you all another chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Bellamy leaves the Griffin quarters and heads back home to Factory station, he couldn't seem to hide the smile on his face. Clarke, however, seemed to be making that a habit. She somehow always made Bellamy laugh or smile and t stuck with him for the rest of the day. Tonight was no different.</p><p>When Bellamy opens the door to his home, his little sister, Octavia, notices the plastered smile on his face. She sees he is happier than usual, which causes her confusion. Sure Bellamy isn't a grump all the time, but seeing him like this was strange.  He came home later than normal as well, which was also different...She points it out, questioning him, but he brushes her off, and yet the girl was persistent. </p><p>"Come on, Bell!" She drags out, clearly taken with the topic. She was bored, clearly, and gossiping with her brother was her only entertainment at the moment. "Were you at a party?" Bellamy glances her way, annoyed, but nods. Technically he was; a birthday party nonetheless, but a party. She gives him a pointed 'I need more information than that' look, and he sighs. </p><p>"Yes, O. I was at a party with a friend. It was her birthday so-"</p><p>"'Her birthday?'" She repeats back, and he nods, confused. That's just what he said why parrot his words. What he didn't know was he was still smiling.</p><p>Octavia gasps, as if she discovered something no one else has before, and bites her lip to keep her excited scream. Bellamy gives her a strange look, curious as to what she just thought of, but turns away. Let her be her crazy self. This is Octavia after all.</p><p>"Oh my God Bell!" He looks confused and looks at his little sister, taken back, but all she does is grin. "You have a girlfriend?!" She jumps up and down then and he chuckles nervously.</p><p>No Clarke was indeed not his girlfriend. They were just friends. <em>Right? </em>Yes, just friends. Bellamy shakes his head at the idea of them being more. No she would never go for it. She's way out of his league anyway. </p><p>"Knock it off, O. We're not dating." He says, but she ignores him and starts chanting around the room.</p><p>"Bellamy's got a girlfriend! Bellamy's got a girlfriend!" </p><p>Bellamy groans loudly before reaching on the table to grab a book, The Iliad. He sits backdown and glares at Octavia prancing around, singing her chant repeatedly, while trying to focus on the book. But it doesn't work. The younger Blake jumps beside him and pokes him, her grin wider than he's ever seen. </p><p>"What?" He asks with frustration, making her laughs. </p><p>"Bell has a girlfriend!" She says, and he throws his head back closing the book. Octavia laughs and jumps away before he could retaliate, and she chants all over again. </p><p>The only time she stops is when the door to their quarters opens and in step their mother. Aurar Blake looks at her children, an annoyed son glaring at his sister, while a excited, Octavia stands there getting ready to burst.</p><p>"What'd I miss?" Octavia jumps up and down again, surprising Aurora. </p><p>"Don't you dare say it." Bellamy warns but his little sister gives him a teasing look before smiling and squealing quietly. </p><p>"Bellamy's got a girlfriend!" </p><p>"Octavia!" he exasperates, covering his face in his hands. Aurora looks at her son, eye brow lifted. </p><p>"Oh really? Do I know her?" </p><p>"Mom! Come on." And she just chuckles, sitting down next to him. </p><p>Octavia keeps singing the phrase. 'Bellamy's got a girlfriend' over and over, she's super excited, clearly. Aurora smiles at her while nudges her son. The thought he was seeing someone made her happy. Perhaps not as enthusiastic as her daughter, but happy.</p><p> "Bellamy." </p><p>"We aren't dating, okay. We just...hang out sometimes." He blushes. </p><p>"Hangout, huh? Is that what they call it these days." Bellamy groans and his mother laughs.</p><p>Aurora teases good heartedly and Bellamy eventually spills the beans. They weren't dating, he makes that clear, and they are friends. She helped him after he got burned during the fire and ever since then they've crossed paths a couple of times. Today he went to her birthday party and that was that. Aurora gives him a pointed look, knowing that wasn't all, and he sighs. </p><p>Bellamy wouldn't be lying if he said he liked Clarke, because he did. But the truth was they're form different worlds. He tells her she's from Alpha station so it would never work out, which shocks both Blake women. </p><p>"Alpha station!?" Octavia stops chanting in complete shock. </p><p>"Yeah but she's not like the others. She's kind, compassionate, helpful, smart... beautiful." He mumbles the last part and his sister laughs. </p><p>"He's in love with a girl from Alpha station! HA!" Aurora give Octavia warning glare and she quiets down. They didn't need to bring unwanted attention to themselves. It was illegal for anyone to have more than one child, and if anyone were to come in and see Octavia… it would result in horrible consequences. So the young Blake simmers her excitement enough to not draw attention.</p><p>"You never know it won't work unless you try. Have you asked her out yet?" </p><p>"No" he mumbles. </p><p>"Then go for it, Bellamy. If you like her and enjoy spending time with her, take the leap. Ask her out. You won't know unless you try." He sighs and slumps his shoulders. His mother did seem to have a point.</p><p>"Maybe."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you all enjoy this so far! Let me know what you think of this little Ark au :) Any suggested ideas? Let me know in the comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. First Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There is so much fluff in this even I can't take it lol I hope you all enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Listening to his mother's advice may have been more eye opening than Bellamy realized. Was he nervous? Yes. More than he would ever admit. Was he also excited and slightly hopeful? Also yes.</p><p>Clarke was a force to be reckoned with, that much Bellamy knew from meeting her after his check up. She's directed and stubborn and strong willed. She works hard and doesn't allow things to come easily. Clarke likes helping people and putting in the effort, she likes the mess of the day, as well as simple moments of talking with friends.</p><p>Bellamy was enticed the moment he layed on her, and now that they've had some time to become friends, he was enchanted. Clarke was amazing and above him in more ways than one, but if his mother was right, she'd be open to being more. The only thing Bellamy could do was take a leap and hope to land in his feet rather than fall.</p><p>It's all up to Clarke. She's the one who seals his fate.</p><p>As Bellamy makes his way over to med bay he finds her familiar blonde head moving about before sitting down and taking a breath. She was busy but seemed to be taking a break. Abby looks to have suggested it seeing as Clarke was out of breath and somewhat tired. And now he could see why. Med bay was packed to the limit. Clarke must have been running around helping as many people as she could before her mother forced her to rest.</p><p>Maybe now wasn't the right time...</p><p>"Bellamy?"</p><p>He sighs then and turns back around to see her, now standing, and making her way to him by the door. "Hey. Are you okay?" She looks him over to see if he was injured, and to her observation he seemed fine. But she had a lingering look of worry in her eye, one he needed to assure her was fine.</p><p>"Yeah, uh.. I'm good. Really."</p><p>"Okay..." She drags out, eyeing him suspiciously. "Then why are you in medical? Not that I'm complaining its just... weird I guess?"</p><p>Bellamy laughs nervously shaking his head. Clarke was blushing a little and he couldn't help but notice the glow on her shy features. She was perfect. Would she really go for being more than friends?</p><p>"I uh... never mind. Sorry. I know you're busy." He turns to leave but stops when her hand reaches for his, her brows furrowed.</p><p>"Bell, what's wrong? You're acting weirder than normal."</p><p>"What? I'm not weird. Princess." She snorts at this and bites her lip to stop the smile from spreading, but he catches it. Just like she catches his breath. Her brow lifts, expecting an answer, and Bellamy blurts out the first thing in his mind. "Will you go out with me?"</p><p>Clarke's eyes widen in shock as she freezes. Bellamy notices and starts to stutter, taking back what he said. "Yes!"</p><p>"Wait, what?" Clarke chuckles and takes his hand in hers, her cheek turning a light shade of pink. </p><p>"I said yes, Bellamy. I..." She looks down at their hands before looking up at his eyes, blue meeting brown as time stands still. "I would love that, actually." Bellamy laughs at this and squeezes her hand.</p><p>"Its a date then." Clarke nods and blushes, making his grin widen.</p><p>"Its a date."</p><p>"Clarke, honey!" The trance between the two breaks as Abby calls out to her daughter. The woman visibly shaken when she finds Clarke, her gaze falling to the teenagers' hands and red faces, along with shy dopy smiles. "Oh. I didn't mean to..." She glances between the two, making them look down.</p><p>"I'll be right there." Clare answers, and Abby nods before walking away, a knowing smirk on her lips. Bellamy dunks his head once more, though his blush isn't as visible as Clarke's. She chuckles lightly before walking off, pecking his cheek before she goes. "I'll meet you on the bridge after my shift. Sound good?"</p><p>"Sounds prefect. I'll see you then, Princess."</p><p>
  <b>~~~</b>
</p><p>Hours later when Bellamy gets off of his guard shift, he rushes home to change. Octavia notices his fast pace and noticed his best clothes put on. A smirk grows as she puts the dots together.</p><p>"Going somewhere big brother?" As his cheeks bring she laughs. "I'm guessing she said yes then." It wasn't a question, rather a statement and Bellamy mumbles under his breath, making his sister laugh more.</p><p>"Shut up." He mutters , shoving her lightly before reaching out the door. Octavia laughs watching him go.</p><p>"About time." She says before sitting down with a book in her hand.</p><p>Bellamy makes his way to the bridge between Factory and Alpha station, waiting for Clarke. She wasn't there yet so Bellamy had time. He goes to the market and, seeing as the roses were few ration points, he bought one. By the time Bellamy returns Clarke hadn't made it there yet.</p><p>He takes a deep breath and let's it out, waiting. Suddenly hands wrap around his middle and he jumps. A too familiar laugh filling his ears. But as sudden as it was they stopped.</p><p>"Real funny Princess." Instantly a smile makes its way on his lips, mimicking the one on hers. Clarke's eyes widen at the rose and she stops in front of him.</p><p>"Bellamy, what-"</p><p>"It's for you." He hands it over and Clarke flushes red. The thorns were taken off, Bellamy made sure. Clarke runs a hand over the petal before gazing into his eyes, a light shining through taking his breath away . She really was a beautiful sight.</p><p>"Thank you. This is..."</p><p>"Nice?" He suggests nervously and she chuckles.</p><p>"Yeah, but I was going to say unexpected. " Bellamy nods and bites his lower lip, willing the rising heat and grin away, but it's doesn't work.</p><p>"Come on."</p><p>Clarke takes his hand in hers as they walk down the bridge, fingers intertwined. As they walk hand in hand Clarke's curiosity grows, she had no idea where they were going. Every time she tried to ask Bellamy would smirk and shrug, pulling her more. Clarke rolls her eyes and nudges his shoulder with hers several times before he stops.</p><p>"Wh- Bellamy this is the library."</p><p>"Really? I thought it was the park." Bellamy remarks and Clarke chuckles with a roll of her eyes, swatting his arm. "Come on, Princess."</p><p>"Bell I thought... Why are are we here?" It wasn't as if there were many options to take someone on a date while in a giant piece of metal in space, but Clarke never expected the library archives.</p><p>"You'll see." Again he gives her his signature smirk while pulling her to his side. Clarke smiles shyly, unsure and yet excited all at once.</p><p>As they sneak inside, given it was unpermitted for anyone to be inside without authority, Bellamy shuts the door and turns on the light. The sight before Clarke making her gasp. A small table was therewith a sketch pad, a few books, and food. Though with rationing it wasn't much, however Abby helped with what she could on that aspect.</p><p>"Bell-"</p><p>Clarke turns to Bellamy and catches his stare. He's smiling at her like she put the stars in space and they revolve around her. The lightness in his expression catches her off guard, making her aware of her surroundings. This was a date and Bellamy went out of his way to try and be romantic. He was looking at her differently and it made her stomach flutter.</p><p>"You like it?" From the sound in his tone he was nervous, another thing she never expected.</p><p>"Like it? Bellamy I love this! Thank you." She replies with sincerity, taking his hand in hers and reaching on her toes to kiss his cheek.</p><p>Bellamy could never fight the grin that made it's way onto his lips. "Good. Now come on, this is a date right?" Clarke giggles and nods, their hands never separating.</p><p>Bellamy lead Clarke to the table and they dig in, laughing and talking for what seemed like an eternity. Clarke had laughed more in an hour than she had in a month, and it was all because of Bellamy.  He glowed with that fast and made it his mission through their time to make sure her smile never faded. A happy Clarke was the best thing Bellamy had ever seen. Compared to the stars and sun in the endless beauty of space, it would never compare to her. Not to Bellamy.</p><p>At one point in time he read aloud bits of stories in books he had found, ones in which his mother read to him. Much to Clarke's surprise they were all mythology based. Bellamy loved them all and was more informed about Greek Gods than anyone else on the Ark. The small intimate detail about him made her heart skip a beat. It was strange seeing him this way, excited and in his element, Clarke couldn't stop the grin blooming on her lips; not once.</p><p>As he read a part of The Odyssey, Clarke took out the charcoal and paper, sketching out his features as he beamed brightly with each word. She captures the moment forever within her sketch, time passing before their eyes. </p><p>"Clarke." </p><p>"Hm?" She pops her head up to find him grinning at her, peaking forward. She fake pouts and hides the drawing, making him chuckle.</p><p>"Okay, be that way. But you'll never find out what happens next." Clarke makes an offended noise and Bellamy laughs. "I'll share if you do." And there was his signature smirk. The one that made her weak in the knees. Clarke bites her lower lip and looks away, knowing she was defeated. </p><p>"Fine! But its not finished yet." As she says this Bellamy stands and moves beside her, sitting close to peer over her shoulder. He doesn't say anything for several moments, time dragging out. For a moment she fears he doesn't like it. But his slowly growing smile tames her worry. </p><p>"How long were you drawing?"</p><p>"Uh... thirty minutes? Maybe an hour. Why?" Bellamy slides closer, their sides tucked together. </p><p>"You are amazing, you know that right?"</p><p>Clarke blushes at this and looks down at the paper, eyeing it with a critical eye. She wouldn't say amazing but she was good at least. Bellamy senses her internal struggle and tugs her out of her thoughts, kissing her temple. She chuckles at this and leans in his side, forgetting any self doubt while getting lost in his scent, the feeling of being against him. Simply Bellamy.</p><p>For the next hour the stay like this, side by side, until it gets too late for them to be out. Bellamy walks Clarke back to Alpha station and to her door. The two stand and shuffle awkwardly, unsure what to say. They gaze into the others eyes for a moment, and it was as if they were the only ones on the Ark. two young people brought together, brought up completely differently; and yet, somehow, together.</p><p> Neither is sure who moves first, but Bellamy's shaking hands frame her cheeks as she lifts up on her toes, their noses bumping against the other. They breath in the same air, chuckling nervously before their lips touch softly.</p><p>As the two pull away breathless, resting their foreheads on each others, Clarke giggles and Bellamy chuckles nuzzling her nose with his. She scrunches hers and both pull back, blue meeting brown in an infinite moment of content, true, happiness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Rock the Boat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clarke arrives to surprise Bellamy on his birthday, but he isn't alone at home...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:Little bit of angst and heart break this time, but it gets better!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Its been 3 months since Bellamy and Clarke had move forward from being friends. Three months since their date. Nothing but a time of bliss if you were to ask either one. Everything between the two was grew swiftly, and they worked together as a couple more than they would have imagined. It was second nature, and that was a rarity on the Ark.</p><p>Bellamy's birthday was coming up soon and Clarke, being ever the planner, decided to surprise him. They've grown much closer in the months following their date and status change. He knew Clarke's favorite foods and hobbies he's while she knew his favorite books, mythology God's, and how he spent most days when off guard duty. However they didn't know everything.</p><p>Seeing as she wasn't sure where he lived exactly, she made a quick stop to Miller whom she knew was on guard duty that day. He gave her his room number and directions to it. Thanking the stars Clarke smiles gratefully at her new friend and walked through Factory station until she found the Blake's quarters. It didn't take her long to find her destination, and when she did she knocked quickly before opening the door.</p><p>"Bellamy? I wanted to-" Clarke stops mid sentence upon seeing him close to another girl. Both freeze in horrific shock. The girl is sitting on his lap, head on his shoulder, given her quick reaction she jumps away and stands, staring in horror at Clarke. Bellamy on the other hand pales instantly but still stays seated, unsure what to do in that moment.</p><p>"Clarke?" He chokes out. She stares at them before taking a step back as he steps forward, her eyes widen as her lips part slightly in a quiet gasp. "Wait, okay. Its not what you-"</p><p>"Sorry." She interrupts, swallowing down the heartbreak. "I didn't mean to interrupt... something." She glances at the girl before looking at Bellamy again, her light blue eyes glassing over with unshed tears. "I just came to give you this." She hands over a box. "Happy Birthday. I'll see you around, Cadet Blake."</p><p>Clarke hands it over before disappearing completely down the hall, her movements swift. Bellamy is in complete shock for several moments before he realizes what she said. 'I'll see you around, Cadet Blake.' Her voice cracked as a tear slipped away. She called him Blake and not Bell. Oh no...</p><p>He rushes to put the box down and run after her. "Clarke! Princess wait!" But when he reaches the hall she's long gone.</p><p>
  <b>~~~</b>
</p><p>Clarke runs as quickly as she can from the room and away from Bellamy, holding in the tears before they could escape. Only moments pass before they fall, leaving her to hide in the nearest room she could find. The scene replays in her mind over and over again. Bellamy with someone else. Clarke would have never imagined it possible. And to top it off she was the complete opposite of the young Griffin.</p><p>The young girl with toned skin and long dark hair contrasted greatly with Clarke's pale skin and light blonde hair. Why was he with her if he was playing a game? Was Clarke even his type? Why ask her out all those months ago only to do this?</p><p>Clarke's mind whirls with endless questions and fears as her sobs rack over her body. She buries her face in her arms crosses over her legs hugging them tightly to her chest. A familiar figure opens the door and kneels in front of the blonde, trying to reach through.</p><p>"Clarke? Hey! You okay? What's wrong?" Wells asks frantically, reaching out to her. Clarke shakes her head, unable to find her voice.</p><p>How could she explain what she saw? After everything that's happened between her and Bellamy, the growth and feelings shared, only to discover this? It was too much. How could he do this? Why?</p><p>Rather than speak her mind, she cries freely, hiding her face again. Ever the friend he always was, Wells sits beside her, arm draped across her shoulder, tucking her into his side. Whatever it was the making her cry broke her heart and there was nothing he could do but let her know he was there.</p><p>Wells isn't sure how long they sit there, but he knows he has to leave to speak to his father on an important issue regarding engineering. By the time he stands to leave, Clarke had simmered down, causing him to take the hint she'll be okay for now. Mostly. Jaha junior leaves his friend and makes his way to Medical to find Abby, informing her of his odd discovery. A crying, hiding Clarke no less, was a large concern, and the Griffins needed to know.</p><p>Abby sends word to her husband immediately, knowing she couldn't leave med bay in the state it was no matter how much she wished she could. When Jake Griffin heard the news he arrived home early, waiting for his daughter to return home.</p><p>Not nearly an hour had passed before Clarke had arrived, head ducked down as she walks inside. She makes her way towards her room, but her father calls out to her. Reluctantly she stops.</p><p>"Clarke, come here please." </p><p>She sighs, almost making it to her room, but turns around anyway. Her dads tone leaving no room for argument.  No matter how hard she tried she knew resisting would be no use. As she steps closer, Jake rest a hand on her shoulder, grabbing her attention, yet she keeps her head down.</p><p>"Clarke look at me. Please." She sniffs and does as asked. Immediately he sees her red puffy eyes and tear staining cheeks. "Baby... " He holds her to his chest and she chokes back a sob. "What happened? What's wrong?"</p><p>She cries a little before stuttering. "B-Bellamy." He pulls back and looks very confused.</p><p>"Is he hurt? What's going on?" Clarke looks down and shakes her head.</p><p>"No! He- he-" She cries again and Jake holds her in a tight embrace, one hand rubbing her back and the other holding her head.</p><p>"Shhh I got you. Its okay." Whatever happened Jake knew she was shook. Clarke was never an emotional person, not even as a child. Sure she had her bumps and bruises, but she took it like a champ, she was strong. Seeing her like this... He knew it was worse than he thought.</p><p>Something wasn't right.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Amends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bellamy's made his decision on how to proceed with the problem at hand. Now his world will be made or break, and it all depends on Clarke Griffin.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bellamy was conflicted on what to do. How could he explain everything to Clarke without putting the lives of his his family in danger? He couldn't. No matter what he did something could go wrong. It all depended on Clarke... And yet Clarke Griffin was the most compassionate and caring people Bellamy Blake had ever met. There was only one thing to do. Tell her the truth.</p><p>He makes his way across the bridge and into Alpha station, searching for the Griffin's quarters. Once found he knocks on the door, shaking in his movements. This will make or break everything he knows in a matter of seconds. But Clarke was worth it. To Bellamy she was worth the risk. They've grown so much in the short time together, and Bellamy couldn't imagine his life without her in it. Not now. Not ever.</p><p>Creaking slightly the metal door swings open revealing Jake Griffin, surprise taking over his feature. Within seconds surprise morphs into anger. He crosses his arms defensively over his chest, towering over Bellamy. The Blake gulps, suddenly more nervous than before.</p><p>"What do you want, Blake?" Bellamy flinches a little before answering, not expecting the harsh tone.</p><p>"I-Is Clarke home? I just wanna-"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Mr. Griffin, please. You don't understand-"</p><p>"No, I understand perfectly. Whatever you did broke her heart. You're not welcome here, Mr. Blake." As if that was the end of the conversation he reaches to slam the door, but Bellamy stops it. He forced his hand on the doors edge before it shuts, his face red and eyes desperate.</p><p>"Its not what you think!" He has tears ready to spill. "Please... This is all a misunderstanding. I swear! I could never ever hurt her like that. Mr. Griffin..." Bellamy pleads, his heart breaking at the thought Clarke hated him or was hurt herself. Because of him.</p><p>"What happened?" Jake asks, still keeping his defensive demeanor.</p><p>"I was with a friend and Clarke thought it was something else. But I swear on my life it wasn't! I-" He stops, swallowing over the lump in his throat. The words he almost said lingering between the men. Jake picks up on it, his stance less tense.</p><p>"You what?" Bellamy sighs and shakes his head looking away. He never spoke the words aloud before.</p><p>"I-I love Clarke, Sir. She is..." He chuckles thinking about her, and Jake sees he's being genuine. "She's amazing and I-I don't deserve her. I really don't but she... she looks past where I'm from and who I am. Clarke is everything to me and I-I can't stand the thought of her hating me and not knowing the truth." Jake nod along before sighing, relaxing completely.</p><p>"She's at Medical with her mom." Bellamy sighs in relief, a smile breaking though as he starts to take off.</p><p>"Thank you!!" He yells out, then proceeds to run. Jake chuckles and shakes his head. He knew Blake was good.</p><p>
  <b>~~~</b>
</p><p>As Bellamy reaches Med bay he opens the door with hesitation, looking around the room. He finds Clarke sitting down before she looks up meeting his eye. Almost immediately she looks away to stand, busying herself elsewhere. From across the room Abby sees her daughter's change in movement before her eye flutter to the door, tensing as she sees Bellamy. Word travels fast...</p><p>"Mr. Blake." He tries not to flinch as much at the reoccurring name, but it doesn't work. Either Abby doesn't notice or ignores it. "Can I help you with something?"</p><p>"I, uh...No I'm good.  I just came to talk to Clarke." Before Abby objects he stops her, still fighting his own tears "Her dad told me I could find her here."</p><p>Abby looks at him curiously, knowing Jake wouldn't tell him where to find Clarke unless something was different. Jake knew he needed to talk to their daughter. Abby sighs and nodding her head back, giving them privacy. Bellamy rushes his thanks before running over to her, only she doesn't stop sorting through the medicine to look at him.</p><p>"Clarke-"</p><p>"Leave me alone." He sighs as she pulls her elbow away. "Clarke...Princess please."</p><p>"No!" She turns to him then, a few on lookers in medical glancing at them, Abby too.</p><p>"Clarke just hear me out. Please! Its not what you think." She scoffs and turn away.</p><p>"So what? She's just a 'friend'? Really?" She looks at him in disbelief and he looks down at the ground below. Clarke makes an offended noise before turning away ready to leave, but he grabs for her again, a single tear down his cheek, and she halts.</p><p>"Please..." His tone is serious, scared, and low. "Let me explain everything." She doesn't know why but she nods, and they walk outside to the supply room.</p><p>He explains yes she is a friend and more, and Clarke swallows prepared for heartbreak or poor excuse he could give. But never in a million years would she have guessed the truth.</p><p>"She's also my sister." As the words sink into her mind, Clarkes eyes widen in fear and shock.</p><p>"What!?" He looks around and she lowers her voice. "Bellamy you can't have a sister. They'll-"</p><p>"I know, okay? I know." Another tear falls as his voice cracks, desperation filling his eyes. "But I can't let you think she was more than that. I could never cheat on you, Clarke. Ever!" Clarke has her own tears falling now. "I know what having a sibling on the Ark means. Hell you could go tell your mother now and get the council involved, but something tells me you won't."</p><p>"Bell... You know I won't. I would never betray you like that." Her voice cracks in realization at how dramatic and stupid she was. "I-I'm sorry I thought she was-" He cuts her off and pulls her into a hug, tight in his arms. She cries a little holding him just as tight.</p><p>"I love you too much to ever do that to you." And at this she freezes in his arms.</p><p>"You... you love me?" She pulls back and he chuckles, nodding his head as stray curls fall over his face.</p><p>"Yeah. I do." She grins brightly and pulls him down for a kiss, sweet and full of regret.</p><p>"I love you too." The smiles never leave there faces as the pull part, grinning like they were the last two people in space. "So... a sister. Do you think we could maybe meet properly next time?" Bellamy hesitates despite the smile on his lips. Clarke knowing about Octavia was one thing, but meeting her was another. And yet this is Clarke, there was no reason to hesitate. If he could trust her with knowing about his sister's existence why shouldn't they meet?</p><p>"You know what, Princess? I think we could make that happen."</p><p>Clarke grins from ear to ear before reaching out to pull down on his neck, their lips locking. What started out as a dreadful gap of secrets, ended with the closing of a new beginning filled with understanding and trust. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Friendly Teasing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the misunderstanding between the young couple, it had been smooth sailing from there forth. The air between them was less thick and more than before the two had been attached. There was no more secrets between them, making everything that much easier. It was set in date for when Clarke would meet Octavia, and both girls were excited. It would be easier to meet once Clarke and Bellamy had free time, so, once Bellamy takes off his shift on the guard for the night, Clarke would meet him at his quarters.</p><p>The young couple parted ways that night after making plans. Only tow days later date once again brings them together. While Clarke and Wells were playing chess in the  mess hall after a study session for their Earth skills class,  the Griffin noticed a familiar set of dark curls walk into the room with other cadets.  Wells snaps his fingers to get her attention, and it finally works. He called her name 3 times before snapping. He looks over and sees what she was staring at before laughing. </p><p>"You checking out your own boyfriend, Clarke?" She stutters and turns red. </p><p>"W-what? No! I- Shut up, Jaha." His crossed arms from the table move to his chest as he leans back examining her, a smirk on his face. "Stop it, Wells." </p><p>"What? I haven't done anything." he shrugs. She rolls her eyes and moves her knight into place, and Well's immediately takes it. "Sloppy move, Griffin." She curses under her breath and moves her bishop, and he takes that as well. "Check." </p><p>She looks determined at the board, her eyes darting from each position her remaining pieces could move. Clarke bites her lower lip in concentration before moving  her queen to take his, however it back fires. Wells moves his knight to corner her King. </p><p>"Check again." </p><p>"Dammit, Wells." She mumbles before looking over the pieces, a strategy playing in her mind before  moving her next piece. She only has three left. She moves her king out of danger, making her loose. His bishop lines up with her King. </p><p>"Check mate." </p><p>"Fuck!" </p><p>Well's laughs at her outburst, drawing the attention of a few onlookers, even a few cadets. Well's laughs more as she glares and knocks over his king with her pointer finger, clearly not happy with the result of the game. </p><p>"You're an ass." She retorts, but not venomously. A smile starts to pull up from the corner of her lips, before giving in. They both laugh before someone comes to their table. </p><p>"Clarke?" She simmers down before stopping all together, her breath taken away. </p><p>"Bellamy. Hey! What-uh.. what are you doing here?" Wells notices her blush and stuttering, glancing between them he smiles to himself. </p><p>"Eating lunch... Or can I not do that here?" He teases. She rolls her eyes and shoves him. </p><p>"Haha, very funny Blake." He shoves her back and Wells clears his throat and they both stop. </p><p>"You two need a room?" Bellamy blushes and laughs it off while Clarke kicks Wells under the table.</p><p>"We still on for tonight?" Clarke asks, ignoring the smirk on her friends face</p><p>"I don't know, Griffin. You'll just have to wait... and..." She give him a curious look, not noticing his hand having moved from her chair to the food beside her. "See." He bops her nose, getting food on it and she gasps. </p><p>"Bell!" She wipes it away and he laughs before making his way to Miller.</p><p>"See you tonight, Princess." He calls back, a smirk evident in his lips. Wells corks a brow at the statement, making Clarke turn a deeper shade of red.</p><p>"Not one word, Jaha. Not one word."</p><p>He raises his hands in mock surrender before helping her reset the board for another match. All the while her eye catches Bellamy from across the room. She was excite, yes, but Clarke was also nervous. How does one go about meeting their partners sister when that sibling was never suppose to exist?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry its a bit short, the next chapter may also be. We'll see. I hope you all enjoy :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. New Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clarke and Octavia finally meet. How does the interaction go? What does Bellamy think of the whole situation?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the hour gets closer the more fidgety the young Griffin gets. The palms of her hands gain a layer of sweat as she shakes them freely by her side. She was really doing this. Clarke was going to meet Bellamy's sister. Sister... Clarke shakes her head at the mind blowing thought, tampering down the grin in her expression before knocking on the door.</p><p>After a few moments the door opens and Clarke is face to face with a sheepish Bellamy. <em>Well this couldn't have been good...</em></p><p>"Clarke, hey!" She raises a brow then, not even pretending she doesn't notice something is wrong. Bellamy attempts to brush it off but he knows the blonde too well. She isn't going to drop this. "So I got notified by Miller an hour ago." He  rubs a hand over the back of his neck, his gaze avoiding hers.</p><p>"Okay... Did something happen?"</p><p>"Uh, sort of? I mean nothing bad but I did get called in today." His voice drops into a near whisper do Clarke doesn't catch what he mumbles. Though she has a good enough idea as to what he did say.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"He said he has to leave soon for a guard shift!" Another voice calls out from inside. Clarke peers over his shoulder and sees a young girl with dark hair standing in the middle of the room, her arms crossed over her chest with a menacing glare.</p><p>"Bell...."</p><p>"I know, I'm sorry Princess. But I'll make it up to you as soon as I can I promise." His eyes glaze over and she knows he doesn't want to go. This was supposed to be his day off, a day where they could be together and he could introduce Clarke to Octavia. But of course something had to come up.</p><p>"I know you will." She reaches out to hold his hand in hers, and he gratefully squeezes in earnest. They were good no matter what.</p><p>With a sigh of relief he steps aside and reveals his sister properly. She was beautiful, high cheek structure, olive skin like her brother, and long dark hair tied back in a red ribbon. Octavia eyes Clarke wearily, clearly nervous, and yet also excited.</p><p>"O this is Clarke, Princess this is my sister Octavia."</p><p>The two girls exchange a glance before Clarke out stretches her hand, only to be rejected and jumped on instead. She squeals from surprise and embraces the young girl back. Well this was unexpected. But yet not unwelcomed. For such a small frame Octavia hugged Clarke tight.</p><p>"I've heard so much about you! Thank you for putting up with my big brother. I don't know how you do it. I know I can't stand him half the time." Octavia states as they pull away. A surprised chuckle escapes the blonde as her eyes linger on the man in question.</p><p>"Haha very funny, O."</p><p>Bellamy stays for a good hour with the two, a grin never leaving his face. Clarke and Octavia were getting along more than he could have hoped for. Maybe a little too much... As Clarke was telling Octavia a story of him in med bay making a fool of himself, stuttering at Abby with the reddest blush she had ever seen, Octavia offers to tell her own story of Bellamy. One equally if not more embarrassing then Clarke's. Okay, that's it. He can't take it anymore. Bellamy stands and shrugs on his guard uniform, chuckling good heartedly at them with a disapproving head shake.</p><p>"Okay okay. Don't make me regret letting you two meet each other "</p><p>"Oh no, you don't 'let me' do anything, Bell." Clarke says with raised brow. A challenge. Bellamy blushes and clears his throat while Octavia laughs.</p><p>"I like you." She states, making her brother groan as they continue to tease him.</p><p>"Try not to stir up any trouble while I'm gone." He says, wearily looking between them.</p><p>"No promises!" Octavia says, smirking. Clarke laughs as Bellamy glares.</p><p>"Princess..." She raises her hands in surrender and he rolls his eyes. She smiles and stands, walks to his side, and places a kiss on his cheek. A silent, mutual, peace treaty.</p><p>"It's fine, Bellamy. Go." He playfully glares at her before kissing her head.</p><p>"I'll hold you to that."</p><p>"Gross! Get your own room." The young Blake fake gags. Clarke covers her mouth to stop a laugh while Bellamy smirks and kisses Clarke again, this time on the edge of her lips. "Come on Bell! Seriously!?" Octavia exclaims, shielding her eyes. Clarke slaps his chest playfully as retaliation and he smiles in return. He couldn't resist, plain and simple. It was amusing watching his little sister squirm.</p><p>"I'll see you tomorrow night, right?" He says, hoping this call in won't jeopardize their plans for the next day.</p><p>"I'll be there." Clarke grins from ear to ear knowing what was planned.</p><p class=""> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Next Step</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sure the chapter title sums up what is going to happen in this chapter lol But nothing explicit or too mature. Lots of fluff though! Bellarke gets a date night and some proper alone time ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As promised the next day had gone more according to plan. Clarke met Bellamy on the bridge for the date he had planned for them. Since it had been a while for them to be alone, what with med bay being full, Clarke meeting Octavia, and the Guard training taking so much of Bellamy's time, there wasn't a lot of <b>them</b>. But now that changes. And seeing as this was also the opportunity for Bellamy to make up for yesterday on leaving for an unplanned shift, Clarke knew he was planning something special. Not the typical library date or sneaking into the brigs or command center to read or draw.</p><p>When she arrived at the bridge he was no where to be found...</p><p>Curious, Clarke looked around but no one was out walking the halls. <em>Maybe he was running a bit late? Was something wrong with Octavia? Did the guard call him in again? </em>Her heart sunk at each new thought before she yelps at a pair of hands grabbing her waist from behind. A deep laugh echoes and Clarke knows all too well who it was.</p><p>"Seriously Bell!? You almost gave me a heart attack!" As she spins around she is met with that harming smile he saves just for her and a bright red rose in his hand.</p><p>"Sorry, Princes," He smirks while reaching to hand over the flower. "Had to make a quick stop and make sure everything was ready." Reluctantly she takes the flower and eyes him with confusion. He never did say what he had planned, and given the Ark there wasn't too many places they could be alone.</p><p>"Okay... so where exactly are we going?" She asks while placing the soft petal to her nose. Bellamy grins at her before nudging his head in a direction.</p><p>"Why don't you wait and see." He winks and grabs her hand in his, intertwining their fingers. She blushes then and holds tight, keeping as much composer as she can when he looks at her the way he does. As cheesy as it is it makes her weak in the knees, ready to fall more than she already has; but Clarke would never say that aloud. Bellamy would never let her hear the end of it.</p><p>Bellamy smiles her way as he drags her through Factory station and past Farm station, down halls and taking turns she's never been before. The longer they walk the more confused the Griffin becomes. Where the hell were they going? But before she could voice her thoughts they stop in front of a wall. Bellamy flashes a knowing smirk her way as excitement grows in his eyes.</p><p>"Uh, Bell? This is a wall...." She squints as his smirk grows into a full on grin.</p><p>"Never judge a book by its cover." He winks again before pressing on a spot against the metal, and much to Clarke's surprise it indents as if it were a button.</p><p>"Bellamy?" She mutters looking between him and the wall.</p><p>"Your room awaits, my lady." She chuckles at his words and shoves his shoulder as he opens a hidden panel.</p><p>"Wh-How-"</p><p>"I'll never tell." He laughs, earning a playful glare from Clarke. He chuckles at her fierce expression before squeezing her hand and bringing her inside.</p><p>Clarke freezes in awe at the sight before her. It was a different view of Earth with the moon nearby, and to top it off a meteor passing by. A small gasp escapes her lips as she rushes to see the space rock fly by, passing through the stars with the Erath as its background. It was a sight like no other.</p><p>A pair of hands come up behind her and wrap around her middle, a chin resting on her shoulder. "You like it?"</p><p>"Like it? I love this!" She turns in his arms and frames his face in her hands to press a kiss gently but sternly on his lips. "Bellamy, how did you find this place? The view its... incredible." She huffs a laugh as she looks through the glass at the planet below. It was a sight for anyone, but seeing it here? It made all the difference.</p><p>"I know." Clarke turns around to see him looking, not at the planet, but at her. </p><p>"Sap." She shoves his shoulder lightly with her hand as he laughs and catches her wrist, pecking the inside.</p><p>"Come on, I brought something to eat for dinner." She takes in her surroundings at his words and sees a blanket laid on the ground with a small light and rations. The set up was simple, yet elegant. He really went through so much trouble for her?</p><p>"Bell...." She blinks away the growing tears and he kisses her forehead, grounding her to him, before having her sit and eat.</p><p>The two eat and finish in silence, content to watch the meteor pass and stare on at the beauty of Earth from above. A chill runs through the air as the two settle together and Clarke shivers. Bellamy notices immediately and removes the jacket around him to place it over her shoulders, tucking it around her for warmth. His hand grazes her skin on its path, making her shiver once more. Only this time not because of the cool air.</p><p>He leans over her and his arms wrap around her middle as his chin rests on her shoulder. He kisses her neck and behind her ear before looking out the window. Clarke shifts against him and moves her head to the side, their faces close. Bellamy leans in and kisses her nose, causing Clarke to scrunch it up and giggle at his motion. He grins at the sound of her laugh and does it again, leaving her to retaliate by kissing his chin. Bellamy realizes the little game they've started and pecks her cheek. In return she nips the corner of his lips. He grins more then and leans forward to capture her lips but she turns away and he kisses her neck instead. She won.</p><p>"Tease." He mumbles, nipping her ear. She wiggles against his chest to lean more in his arms nd laughs.</p><p>"Says you, Bell."</p><p>"Mhmm." He hums his lips pressed against her skin. She shivers again, but not from cold. He was warm and here and there was no where else Clarke would rather be than held and loved by Bellay Blake. No matter what he did or said he never failed to leave her blushing or falling more in love with him. Every ouch and every kiss, no matter how innocent, left her wanting more.</p><p>Clarke turns in his arms, fully facing him, before nearly straddling his hips. They're a tangle and a mess of limbs as she fames his face and brings his lips to her own, claiming what's hers. Bellamy quickly gets the message and holds her waist, one hand firm on her back as his brow furrows. <em>Was this real? Did she really want this? </em></p><p>"Clarke... are you sure?" She smiles shyly before letting his jacket fall down her arms and reaching up to lift her shirt by the hem, tossing it aside.</p><p>"I'm ready, Bellamy. I want you." Her feature soften as she leans in, their foreheads connecting. "I want it to be you. Only you." She whispers, and he kisses her softly, mumbling against her lips.</p><p>"I want that too." Both pull away, eyes meeting. Full of emotion. Their lips meet tenderly, each second heating more than the last, before Bellamy lays Clarke down on the blanket below them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was stuck on this chapter for way too long, but luckily it is now finished. I hope it wasn't disappointing? Comments and feedback, and ideas of course, are appreciated and taken into consideration! I hope you all like this chapter? Maybe? Anyway we're getting closer to this tory merging to season 1!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Complications</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clarke over hears some bad news form her parents and she's unsure how to handle it. There is only one place she could go in a time of need; to Bellamy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is where the angst and canon compliment portions begin to come in to play. I'm still figuring out how to intertwin them and the divergence, but I hope you all enjoy so far! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weeks go by after the two young lovers date. Everything was going on swimmingly since then, more so than before. It was as if the universe was falling into place. Bellamy was about to be promoted to a Guardsman rather than a cadet, and Clarke was nearly finished with her internship. She would become a doctor in as little as three months. Life on the Ark was looking up for the better each day.</p><p>As Clarke stands to put away medicine and supplies, ready to go home for the day, the door to med bay is opened, leaving Clarke shocked. Bellamy and Miller were entering, and Bellamy was worse for wear. Blood could be seen on his knuckles while a gash was trickling from his forehead. Miller had a few cuts as well though Jackson would tend to those after. First they needed to get Blake settled.</p><p>"Bellamy!?" She rushes to him and Miller hands him off, helping Jackson seat him down. </p><p>"A fight broke out near skybox. He tried to help a little girl who was caught in the mix... It didn't go well." Miller explains.</p><p>"Always the hero, Blake." She mumbles before examining him. Miller steps to the side and Jackson does his part with helping him as well.</p><p>"I'm fine, princess." But she glares at him, swatting at his hands that tries to make her stop. </p><p>"Just let me do my job, Bell." He sighs and looks down at his hand, letting her do a quick examination. His hand was bruised and cut a little but would heal soon enough. The gash wasn't too deep for stitches, so butterfly closures would do just fine.</p><p>She dabs at his knuckles and forehead to clean away any residual blood before placing medicine on the wounds and closing the gash. Bellamy says nothing the entire time, avoiding his eye with hers. She knew he knew she was upset, so he knew better than to say anything at the moment. She muttered to herself at how much of a reckless hero he was, and how he was lucky this was the only injuries he sustained.</p><p>"You should see the other guy." He retorts.</p><p>"You're a mess." She mumbles, and he chuckles. </p><p>"You still love me anyway." Clarke tucks a loose strand behind her ear as she looks down, glancing around them. </p><p>"Yeah. I do." She reaches forward and places a tender kiss on his lips before standing. "You did good, Bell. But maybe next time try not to get hurt?"</p><p>"As the Princess commands." He fake bows to make her laugh, and it works. Miller shakes his head at the two of them before he heads out the door, Bellamy following suit. Jackson watches as Clarke watches Bellamy and mumbles under his breath about the two's PDA. Clarke laugh at that and shakes her head.</p><p>"Don't think I didn't see the way you were looking at Miller." She says, a brow raised. Jackson flushes red as he busies himself at his station.</p><p>"Shut up, Griffin." As much as he tried to hide it the smile in his lips betrayed him. Clarke chuckles at his embarrassment before squeezing his shoulder goodbye. </p><p>"I'll see you later!" She hears Jackson call out the same as the young Griffin heads home to her quarters in Alpha station. </p><p>When she gets there the living room was empty. Her parents weren't off their shifts yet. Jake Griffin had been staying a bit later with engineering while Abby had a few council meetings to attend to, so Clarke busied herself in her room with the sketch book she had received on her birthday. Nearly half of the pages were already covered, but it didn't slow her down. Her inspiration was as bright as ever with a constellation of freckles and familiar curly hair.</p><p> Almost an hour goes by before voices come from the living room. Her parents were back earlier than expected. Curious, Clarke stands and makes her way to to the hall, her body hiding behind the corner as she over hears the conversation in the other room.</p><p>"-Its a system failure. People need to know."</p><p>"No. They'll panic!"</p><p>"You sound like Kane." Jake mutters and Clarke steps closer, back against the wall to hear better. <em>System failure? As in the oxygen?</em></p><p>"Well because he's right." Abby argues and a scrapping moves against the floor as Jake stands from his office chair. </p><p>"No! No we can't avoid the truth. We have to let everyone on the Ark put their minds to a solution-"</p><p>"What? And risk anarchy?! No, its too dangerous!" Jake says nothing in reply. Clarke strains to hear more, keeping her distance. She knew her father was stubborn, he would never listen. "Promise me that you'll obey the council's orders. That you'll keep it quiet. Promise me!"</p><p>"I can't."</p><p>"For Clarke. Do it for Clarke." Abby retaliate. If reason wouldn't pursued him, the life of their daughter would.</p><p>"I am doing this for Clarke."</p><p>"They'll float you, Jake! If you do this I won't be able to stop them."</p><p>"I know." And that was the end of it. Abby huffs in frustration before leaving their quarters to cool off, her husband watches before going to their room. They need space and time to think.</p><p>While the room was empty Clarke took a deep breath, wiping away the loose tear that had slipped down her cheek. <em>The Ark is dying. The Ark is dying. The Ark is dying. Dad knows about it. They'll float him if he gets caught. The Ark is dying. They'll float him...</em></p><p>With a heavy chest she peels herself off of the while and rushes outside to the halls, the path her legs carry her are too blurry for her to see. All Clarke knows is she needs comfort, somewhere to forget what she had overheard. <em>Bellamy.</em> Clarke makes her way quickly to factory station and taps lightly on the door, her head hung low.</p><p>"Yeah?" A deep voice calls out while scuffling can be heard from inside. </p><p>"Bell?" Clarke croaks. "Its me." Without a moment passing by the door swings open, a concerned Bellamy Blake answering the door. </p><p>"Clarke? You okay?" She nods and steps inside, sitting down on the couch and saying hello to Octavia as Bellamy shuts the door.</p><p>"Clarke? Hey!" The young Blake comes from under the floor and tosses her arms around the blonde, squeezing tight. Bellamy watches as Clarke holds her back, but not nearly as enthusiastic as Octavia. He knew something was definitely wrong. Clarke never seemed this glum before. </p><p>Bellamy takes it upon himself to sit down beside her while Octavia hurriedly grabs a few fabric pieces she was working on with her mother. Clarke smiles as much as she can, praising the hard work of the young Blake, but Bellamy saw right through it.  He reaches out and rest an arm over her shoulder, a gesture she doesn't hesitate to ignore. Quite the opposite in fact. Clarke snuggles closer to his side before lying her head down on his lap, tucking her knees to her chest.</p><p>Something was very very wrong.</p><p>Bellamy cards his fingers through her hair as his eyes meet his sisters. She's starting to notice too. As if reading her brother's mind Octavia goes to rummage through their things, maybe there was something they could do to get Clarke distracted or to act like herself again. Whatever was bothering her was heavy and they needed to help her through this.</p><p>"Hey Clarke, have you ever read the Iliad?" The blonde furrows her brows as she snuggles deeper in Bellamy's lap. </p><p>"Mm I don't think so. I know Bell loves it though." He makes a noise above her, one that can only be described as a struggling chuckles swallowed down. She peers up at him briefly and he stops playing in her hair. His hand travels to her arm and rubs there, the motion soothing.</p><p>"Right you are! Okay so..." Octavia sits down across from them, legs crossed with the book in her lap, as she starts reading the book line for line.</p><p>Bellamy may not know what is bothering his girl so much but he does know when she starts to relax. Even if its only slightly. Her muscles are less tense and knees hold less tightly as she lies down, listening attentively to the story being read aloud. Bellamy squeezes her bicep lightly before reaching down and kissing her temple softly. She hums in response and continues to listen to Octavia. This is what she needed right now. Comfort and love and family. The Blake siblings were always there to provide just that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Pain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More angst this time :(</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Only hours after staying at the Blake's quarters, Clarke knew she had to go home and Bellamy had a late guard shift to get to. It was inevitable she go home. With a quick goodbye to Octavia and a kiss farewell to Bellamy, she returns to Alpha station solemnly, her head hung low. It's there she sees her father and confronts him, the worry and pain of her father doing something so reckless taking a tole on her.</p><p>Jake Griffin should have known his daughter better, of course she knew about the argument with her mother. And he should have expected Clarke wanting to help with the plan.</p><p>"No! It's too dangerous!" Jake exclaims, knowing too well Clarke's stubborn nature was taking over. She shakes her head and looks down, not willing to back down on on this. They'll kill her father if he does this alone, and she couldn't bare that happening. "No, sweet heart." He embraces her as tightly as he can, and Clarke does the same. She doesn't want her father to be floated for doing the right thing, but fate has other plans.</p><p>Their front door is thrust open as a sea of Guard members flood their home, ripping Jake Griffin from the arms of his daughter.</p><p>"Dad?! NO! You can't do this! Stop!"  Several guards restrain Clarke as they haul her father away.</p><p>She rips  away front he guards and throws her arms around her father's neck, a whispered promise in his ear as their goodbye. "I'll warn them."</p><p>"No! You can't- Clarke-"</p><p>No time was left. He is dragged away from his home, out of the arms of his daughter, as the guards force him down the halls to lock up. His execution set. This is the day Jake Griffin will die. </p><p>There was nothing Clarke could do, no where for her to go. The guards leave her in her home, collapsed on the floor as tears wrack her body in full, sobbing uncontrollably. Her mother wouldn't be home for hours and Wells was training cadets... And Bellamy was on duty with Miller.</p><p>Bellamy.</p><p>Closing her eyes as she gathers her strength, the young Griffin rises to her feet and rushes out of her door. The tears have stopped as she willed them to, while her feet carry her down the halls further and further to where her mind remembers the Cadet to be. He was scheduled to over watch the bridge with Miller. </p><p>In an instant the heart broken girl fled her quarters and ran from  Alphas stations halls. Her feet carried her down each corridor and through each door until she reached her destination, not once stopping as her eye saw the young man she was looking for. Bellamy.</p><p>"Bell!" He was talking to Miller on patrol when he saw her. And instantaneously his demeanor changed from relaxed to full on worry.</p><p>"Clarke?" She runs at him, arms thrown over his neck as she breaks down crying, her breathing as broken as his calm reserve. "Princess what's wrong?" He holds her against him, arms strong on her back.  She sniffs and weeps and he starts freaking out. Miller too. "Clarke, what happened?!" </p><p>"I-Its my-my dad." She says between sobs, hiccupping into his shoulder. "He-he was arrested. Bell..." She holds him tighter and Miller cures under his breath. "They're going to float him!" </p><p>"What?! Princess..." She keeps crying wetting his jacket, but he doesn't care. "What happened? Why?" She pulls back wiping her eyes and nose. </p><p>"He was going to do something... something the council told him not to do." Her lip wobbles and a tray tear slips down. Bellamy reaches out and wipes it away holding her face in his hands. Grounding her attention to focus on him. "He was arrested for treason. They're floating him today!"</p><p>"Dammit!" He looks around frightfully thinking of a solution.</p><p>"Bell." Her voice cracks and he's immediately at her side, holding her head to his chest. "The guards came... the ripped him away from me." He voice raspy and barley a whisper. "They held me back as they dragged him away. Bellamy." She turns her face in his chest, crying. Willing the rest of the world to disappear already, all troubles do mostly when she is held by him. Saying his name brings her some peace.</p><p>"Shh its okay. I got you." he thinks for a moment, looking at Miller he shrugs, but his anger is very evident. "Come on, Princess." She looks confused as he pulls back.</p><p>"Wh-what? Where are we going?"</p><p>"You deserve to talk to him one last time, Clarke. To see and remember him properly. Not... not them taking him away." She sniffles at this and he takes her hand pulling her with him. </p><p>They rush to the room they know where people get floated. And Clarke immediately rushes in. Her sight set on the man standing to be floated away into space</p><p>"Dad!"</p><p>"Clarke?" Abby comes over to her, holding her back with her hands on her shoulders. "You shouldn't be here! You don't need to see this."</p><p>"No! Dad!"</p><p>Guards intervene as Bellamy enters, hoping to help Clarke. Wells notices and tries to help Bellamy and Clarke, but the guards keep them at bay. Jaha gives them permission to let her pass and she jumps on the chance. Jake lifts her for a moment and hugs her tight, Clarke doesn't want to pull away. And yet they have to.</p><p>Jake takes off his watch around his writs and places it in his daughters palm.</p><p>"I want you to keep this for me. I love you, kiddo." His tone cracks as he pulls Clarke in for another embrace. One filled with love and pain. She holds with all her strength before they pull apart, and Jake steps into the pod.</p><p>Jaha gives a guard a short nods and he takes the order. The first set of doors to the pod close as the button is pressed, and the second opens up into space The man's body is sucked out into orbit, then, and Clarke collapses to the ground. </p><p>"Oh my- Oh my god.. Dad! No no no no" She breaks. Abby held her until she fell, crying on her own. Bellamy pushes past and gets on his knees holding her to him, her knees on his laps and head on his chest, as she cries.</p><p>Jake Griffin was gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Loss and Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Grief and comfort. That's it, that's the chapter. Also new introductions! Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three days, that's how long Clarke Griffin's world was flipped upside down. Three days is the amount of time that had passed since the execution of Jake Griffin. Even with so little time passing so much had changed. The Jaha's were less public than normal, Abby Griffin had stayed at home less and less each day, and Clarke was left alone. Of course Bellamy had stopped by when he could, but the young Griffin was never the same. </p><p>She was quiet, distant, and pale. Her eyes were brimmed red with dried tears, and she wasn't eating nearly as much as she should. Bellamy takes care of her every night he comes over, sitting with her on the couch, holding her close to his chest, or simply laying with her as she sleeps. Some nights she wakes in a pool of sweat, screaming for her father to come back, but he never does. He can't. Maybe she should have never seen Jake Griffin floated, but then again not saying goodbye would have hurt as well. There was no winning in this situation. All Bellamy could do was stay by her side and hold her together.</p><p>She hides her emotions mostly throughout the day, but Bellamy knows better. Particularly today she is stoic and all together more out than normal. He would consider that a good sign had it not been for her continuous distancing and barley meeting anyone's eye. </p><p> It's because of this he brings her home with him. It wasn't as if Abby would care or notice the long absence of her daughter anyway. She was practically living in Med bay at this point.</p><p>Clarke doesn't say no or try to stay home, in fact it's the opposite. She nearly melts in Bellamy's arms as they walk to his quarters in Factory. When they arrive Octavia comes out or hiding and sees Clarke. She gets excited at first, only to frown when she notices the young Griffin upset. Before she could ask what was going on, however, Bellamy shakes his head and has Clarke sit down on the couch beside him.</p><p>She starts sniffling and he lays down, having her over him, her head on his chest listening to his heart beat as she lays between his legs.</p><p>Confused the younger Blake looks between her brother and his girlfriend, a worried expression on her face. He cant explain right now, so it's best to let the subject be. Octavia senses this and nods, then grabs the Iliad and offers to read.</p><p>More than an hour passes like this, Octavia reading aloud while Clarke clings to Bellamy, sniffling quietly or hugging him tight. But the comforting silence was interrupted when the door opens. Aurora Blake enters the door, shocking the teens in the room. She was home far earlier than expected.</p><p>She freezes on the spot as she sees Octavia out from hiding and a girl she has never seen before. Bellamy sits up quickly and  carefully as Clarke sits up as well, pulling away.</p><p>"Mom! Hey..." He stops to stand and move slowly towards his mother. The woman not moving an inch. "Mom this is Clarke. Princess, this is my mother Aurora." The woman looks with wide eyes at her son, and cautiously at the young girl beside him. The new comer in her home with her second child not hidden from view. </p><p>"It's okay, Mrs. Blake, I won't tell anyone. Ever." Aurora fights back tears as she looks at the young woman, seeing only true honestly. Octavia smiles a little and nods, assuring her mother everything was okay.</p><p>"I believe you." Clarke attempts to smile and reaches out her hand for formality, this was the first introduction after all, however, she does the opposite. Auroras takes her handing her own and shakes it, but surprises the young girl by pulling her in a hug. "Now tell me what's wrong." Clarke pulls back then and gives her a curious look, then glances at Bellamy who shrugs.</p><p>"She has a knack for knowing when something is bothering people. Mother's intuition she says." Octavia mumbles and Aurora rolls her eyes. </p><p>"Exactly right. Now... are you okay?" Clarke sniffles quietly, glancing away as she nods, but Bellamy calls her out. </p><p>"She's lying." </p><p>"Bellamy." Clarke glares and he gives her a pointed look in return. They both knew she was upset and she wasn't okay, but  even with denying it everyone could see the truth. But Clarke Griffin is a stubborn woman. He opens his arm to shrug and she stands her ground, arms crossed. </p><p>"I can see why you like her. Stubborn and strong willed. Beautiful too. And yet... not keen on on blabbing about her business." She looks to Bellamy with a not so sublet glance. "She's a keeper." </p><p>"Mom!" Clarke smirks a little at the praise and Bellamy's sudden flustered state, but knows by the look on the mother that she wasn't out of the clear yet. </p><p>"Come. Sit." The two woman take seats side by side on the little couch as Aurora clasps her hands in Clarke's. The blonde doesn't quite meet the woman's gaze, only making the mother worry more. Aurora talks to Clarke, attempting to coax anything from her, comfort her in any way she can, and that's when the tears she help back finally fall.  "Oh sweet heart..." </p><p>Aurora hugs her close, and to both Bellamy and Octavia's surprise the young Griffin melts in Aurora's hold.  Clarke finally mumbles the explanation she could. Short and simple. "My dad was floated." </p><p>What Bellamy and Octavia don't hear is the confession of Clarke saying it was her fault he was gone. Aurora embraces Clarke and murmurs its okay, that it wasn't her fault, rubbing small circles on the girls back to simmer her down.  She tells the girl in her arms she's welcome anytime and to never hesitate to speak on what bothers her.</p><p>When they break apart Clarke stands to leave, but Bellamy grasps her hand in his. Clarke nods silently, saying it was she was okay to go home. He offers to walk her back, and for a moment he thinks she'll resist, but instead she agrees. Clarke steps outside for fresh air while Aurora pulls her son back for a private moment.</p><p>"Watch out for her, care for her, Bellamy." </p><p>"I know, I will." She shakes her head. </p><p>"I'm serious, son." At her serious demeanor Bellamy stops, curious, and listens to what his mother says.  "Girls like that... their too stubborn for their own good at times. She just lost her father and isn't opening up about it. Sooner or later she's going to break. And you need to be there to pick up the pieces. Before anything gets worse or she acts on impulse." </p><p>He freezes on the spot as the words sink in. His mother was right of course, Clarke was all that and more. But would she do something stupid? She's going through a tough time right now but she knows the consequences of being reckless on the Ark. He shudders at the thought and glances towards the door again. A veil of understanding and new found protectiveness burning through his core.</p><p>"I'll always be there for Clarke. Always." Aurora smirks knowingly and pats his cheek. </p><p>"I know. A man in love can't resist protecting the woman who has his heart." </p><p>His eyes nearly burst from his sockets as he hears this and it doesn't go unnoticed by either Blake woman. Octavia couldn't help the laugh that rose from her and it instantly catches his attention. Bellamy glares her way but Octavia is unphased. In return she she sticks out her tongue. He glares pointedly in her direction before stepping outside to take Clarke home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aurora was a bit ooc in this, but I personally think she would take Clarke under her wing and care for her in anyway she could if she saw her struggle or suffer. I know Aurora would have resisted and freaked out more but this is fiction lol Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this new update! The next chapter is just a filler tbh, its a little smutty but doesn't go into details, just grazes the territory. </p><p>This will be updated later on this month :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Distraction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clarke's had a long day and wants a distraction.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is just a filler chapter and not explicit. Its just here, but the next chapter has more to it:)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a long day for Clarke Griffin. Med bay was nearly empty, only two people had come in all day. Abby was hardly around at all, too busy keeping herself occupied with council matters. And Clarke, well, with nothing to do her mind would swirl with the memories of her father, of the reason he was floated at all. The Ark was dying- the oxygen was failing- and no one was doing anything about it. Jake Griffin was floated to protect this secret, her father killed, and here she was- sitting- doing nothing about it. He died so she could live, and what could she do about it? Nothing.</p><p>Jackson knew there was no reason for Clarke to stay if there was nothing to do for the rest of the day, so he sent her home. Normally the young Griffin would fight and refuse; but not today. Clarke goes home and lies in her bed. Hoping for her thoughts to cease.</p><p>Mean while, Bellamy has finished his shift for the day and makes his way to Med bay, only to find one person instead of two. "Jackson? Where's Clarke?"</p><p>Jackson's head pops up from his desk as he sees the young cadet. With a weary smile he answers, telling the young man Clarke went home for the rest of the day. With a gracious nod, Bellamy heads in the direction of the Griffin's quarters, knowing full well Clarke was shutting down. She was grieving and exhausted, and keeping up a strong face could only last so long.</p><p>When Bellamy arrives he doesn't bother knocking on the door, instead he lets himself in and strides towards Clarke's room. There he finds her curled up on her side in bed, her face hidden by her hair and arms.</p><p>"Princess..." He mutters before stepping forward and crawling in behind her. Rather than jumping in fear and looking up, Clarke curls further in herself and more behind into Bellamy. He lays behind her, laying arm across her waist. When she wiggles further in his embrace he places a soft kiss on her shoulder, holding her tighter in his arms.</p><p>"Hey." He whispers and she laces her hand in his, the silence surrounding them. Bellamy tries to spring up a conversation, but the most he gets from her is a grunt of a sigh. Gently he places a kiss behind her ear, tugging her closer.</p><p>"I just... I want to feel something else. Anything else. I don't want to think. Just feel something."</p><p>Bellamy nods in understanding, knowing she wants a distraction from her thoughts. to watch her father, one of the most important people in her life float away in a vacuum of space...well, it would haunt anyone. Clarke may be strong, but everyone breaks sometimes. And this was her first crack. Bellamy holds her against his chest when she turns around, her golden locks splayed everywhere. She cries into his chest for several minutes, allowing herself this vulnerability. When she stops she surprises him by turning over in his arms and kissing him breathless. When it gets heated he pulls away.</p><p>"Princess-"</p><p>"Bellamy... Please." She begs, her eyes glassing over.</p><p>"You're not in the right mind for this, Clarke. I don't want to-"</p><p>"You are not taking advantage of me. Don't you dare say it." He sighs then, tugging her against him back in a cuddle. </p><p>"When you've grieved then we can... " Abruptly Clarke pulls back, shaking her head as she looks up.</p><p>"Bell." She pleads and moves to face him again. "Please."</p><p>Bellamy looks away and runs a hand in his curls. Clarke watches and leans to kiss his cheek, then brushes lips over his neck, making him shiver. "Clarke..." He groans, and before she knows it he turns them over. He pins her down and she gasps. "This isn't going to help, Princess." </p><p>"I don't care." She states before reaching up and crushing his lips against hers, bucking against him. He groans and is taken back, and Clarke takes advantage. She nudges him and he lets her take the lead. She straddles his waist and reaches for his shirt, and Bellamy grabs her hand.</p><p>"Princess..." His tone rough and hard. He wants to fight this, but he knows she won't give up. The look in her eye is nothing but determined. She needs this- she needs him.</p><p>"I'm sure." And that's all the notice he gets before she pulls his shirt, and her own, and kissing him again. Hard. And full of purpose.</p><p>
  <b>~~~</b>
</p><p>Clarke snores in her sleep, that much Bellamy has learned. Sometimes before she's truly fallen. In moments like this he wishes he could pause time and make it last forever, but he knew he couldn't, so instead he enjoys the now. Holding Clarke's body right next to his as her head rests on his chest, right above his heart, her leg thrown over his waist to stay close. She loves cuddles, even if no one else knows it. She's strong, passionate, soft, and kind; and yet a part of her is now lost. But Bellamy will always help her find her way.</p><p>"I love you." She mumbles sleepily as she places a sloppy light kiss on his collar bone. Bellamy beams at her slurred words and kisses the top of her head. </p><p>"I love you too. More than you know." Soon after speaking, he feels her relax and fall asleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Rebellion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clarke follows through with a devastating plan , ans she isn't the only one who has to deal with the consequences...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lots of angst in this chapter! But we're slowly getting closer to the Earth mission ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarke keeps her promise despite her father telling her not too. That it was foolish. But even Clarke knew that warning the Ark was the right thing to do. The people had a right to know.</p><p>She tries to get her fathers message sent out publicly by breaking into the computer mainframe and attaching her father's video message to broadcast. Her plan was going seamlessly. Her mother wasn't home so it was easily to sneak away. Clarke knew the guard rotations thanks to Wells and Bellamy. So no one would be near where she was going.</p><p>At least no one was suppose to.</p><p>A guard catches her in communication mainframe with the tablet in hand. Even he knew no one was suppose to be inside. Only engineers were allowed, and Clarke was no engineer. She panics and he stares, time frozen in place. The guard lunges for her arm and Clarke swiftly turns and dashes for the door, but he was faster. She pushes him away and runs again, only this time he grabs her wrist with a pair of handcuffs.</p><p>She was done for.</p><p>With a tight gulp and desperate panic in her eyes, the guard shoves her around to cuff her other arm. Even with her struggling there was no use. She's been caught.</p><p>As the young Griffin is put into a cell the senior officer on duty is informed of the arrest. As he is he feels the Ark shift beneath him. He has to inform the chancellor. He makes his way from skybox to the chancellors office and finds him at his desk, head down with work on hand. If only that would the only thing he had to worry about today...</p><p>To say that Chancellor Jaha was shocked would be an understatement. He watched Clarke grow up along with Wells. He knew the death of her father was heartbreaking, but he never thought she would act out in such a way to be arrested herself. Jaha knew this needed to kept under wraps. The less people knew the better.</p><p>But one person needed to be informed as soon as possible. Abby Griffin.</p><p>Jaha leaves his office to inform her himself. He finds her in Medbay speaking with Jackson. One look at the chancellor and she knew something was wrong. Jaha never came down to Medbay during the day with no injuries himself. And the look in his eye was worse than when he said there was nothing he could do for Jake.</p><p>Something was wrong with Clarke.</p><p>Abby is informed and has tears in her eyes. Clarke will be locked away because she is 17, however, she knows the oxygen secret, so she will be placed in solitary. She will stay there until she turns 18 for her review. A review that will determine whether she will live or float among the stars.</p><p>Her head spins as her mind processes the situation. Clarke could face the same punishment as her father. She could lose her daughter soon after her husband... It was too much. Abby leaves Medbay and paces through the halls of the Ark. Everyone was busy at this hour, no one in sight, at least she never expected anyone to.</p><p>"Mrs. Griffin? Is everything okay?" He looks around her, searching for the only thing she knew he would be. Clarke. Just at the thought of her daughter a new spring of tears sting her eyes; bringing Bellamy to worry more. "Hey, what's wrong? " He gently brings a hand to her shoulder, once again glancing around for answers, for her, and Abby knows what she has to do. She must be the one to break the news...</p><p>"Bellamy..." Her voice cracks and raises an octave as she looks at the young man in front of her. She knew what this would do, but there was no other way of telling him. She has to do this now, Abby must be the one to tell him... No one else. "Its about Clarke."</p><p>"Clarke?" Now the Blake was on high alert, his eyes frantic as he whips his head in every direction of the hall, only to find it empty; no sign of the blonde he needed to see. "What's wrong? I-is she okay? Where is she?" She knew there was no easy way of saying this. Bellamy had to know.</p><p>"Clarke was arrested this morning." He reals back instantly.</p><p>"No...no, th-this isn't- she can't- but-"</p><p>"Bellamy-" Abby reaches out to ground him, but its too late. The damage has been done. Bellamy pulls back as if slapped, tears rising in his eyes as he fights to not let them fall.</p><p>"NO! I need to see her! Please!" His voice breaks and Abby sighs, holding back her own tears.</p><p>"I'm sorry. But she can't have visitors. She was placed in solitary."</p><p>"Solitary!? Wh- She-" Bellamy groans and turns away, hand in hair. Tears falling. He's going to loose her. Loose her like she lost her dad. They'll float her. He knows it.</p><p>"Bellamy." Abby interrupts his thoughts. She takes in his panic and desperation, trying to sooth him. "I know how you feel. I know you love her... so much." He takes a deep sharp breath at that, not looking at her. "But you have to give it time." He shakes his head sniffling. He can't loose her. He won't.</p><p>Before Abby can say anything further Bellamy stalks off towards his quarters. When he opens the door it slams shut behind him, and he doesn't even bother to care. He flops on their couch, exhausted, and visibly upset. Octavia doesn't come out until she's sure its someone she knows, and when she sees her brother slumped forward shaking, she rushes out of her hiding spot and sits next to him.</p><p>"Bell? You okay?" As Octavia speaks, he breaks with little fight.</p><p>"They took her."</p><p>Visible confusion takes over the young Blake's face as she furrows her brows at Bellamy. "Who took who?"</p><p>"Clarke." His Adams apple bobs. "They arrested Clarke."</p><p>"What!!?!?" She shrieks, tears in her own eyes. "Bell... Wh-what the hell happened?"</p><p>"I don't know, O!" He turns to look at her, tears already falling. Both don't bother to look up when the door opens minutes later. Aurora sees her daughter holding Bellamy as he starts crying and she instantly panics.</p><p>"What's going on? Bellamy?!" Octavia sees the pure devastation on her brother's face and knows he won't be explaining anything.</p><p>"Clarke's in skybox, mom. She was arrested." Her voice cracks and her mom gasps.</p><p>"What? Why!?" Bellamy mutters the same explanation he gave to Octavia moments before. He doesn't know. Each word he utters causes him to shake more and his mother rushes over to embrace him.</p><p>"They'll float her." He mumbles. "She's gonna die and there's n-nothing I can do about it." Aurora runs a hand through his hair shushing him. "I- I can't loose her. I can't." Octavia sits beside him and embraces him for support, not knowing what else to do.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Turning Tables</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! So after a lot of decision making... I have decided to break this story up into parts! The first is set on the Ark, showing the growing young love between Clarke and Bellamy. Part two will be set on Earth!! Let me know what you guys think of the idea and this update :)</p><p>(Also sorry its a bit all over the place, there were several parts that needed to be put in and this is the outcome lol)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aurora leaves early in the morning for her work shifts, while Bellamy stays later on to get ready and take care of Octavia. Not much is said between the siblings as the older of the two mindlessly gets breakfast ready and dresses silently for his shift. Not much happens now to then, that is to say until Bellamy leaves his quarters to start the day.  As he leaves for his guard shift, he spots a familiar face... Abby Griffin. The look in her eye was obvious she didn't have good news. Bellamy keeps the sigh to himself as he leads her down the hall to speak. The less people that hear the better. </p><p>"It'll take some time, and it will be difficult, but you can see Clarke in 2 weeks."</p><p>"Two weeks? But-"</p><p>"It's the best I can do right now, Bellamy. What she's done..." Abby stops herself from saying more. No one can know what her daughter does. Its too close to playing with fire.</p><p>"What'd she do? Please, Mrs. griffin-"</p><p>"I can't say. I'm sorry." She looks around them before saying, "Be ready in two weeks, okay?" As soon as she appeared, she was gone.</p><p>With a quick shake of his head, Bellamy tried to not think about the encounter. However it was much easier said than done. When he arrives on duty for his shift, Miller notices something off within moments of being near his friend. Bellamy was never this off put and stiff, so he knew something was wrong.</p><p>"Hey man, you okay?" Bellamy huffs a laugh. Every keeps asking him that.</p><p>"Just perfect." And Miller looks at him wearily. If he was looking like this then he didn't know yet. Bellamy sighs and explains. "Clarke was arrested last night. I can't see her for at least two weeks" Miller is visibly shaken.</p><p>"Wait what!? Clarke? Arrested? But-"</p><p>"I know." Blake interrupts and rubs a hand over his face. He couldn't deal with this anymore at the moment, and luckily his friend could tell.</p><p>"This is crazy." Miller mumbles and Bellamy couldn't agree more. The two relapse into silence as a comparison from afar draws their attention. A fight breaking out. With a shared glance the two make a move to stop the ruckus. Today was going to be a very long day...</p><p>
  <b>~~~</b>
</p><p>When his shift ends, Bellamy returns to his quarters in factory station, slumping against the couch. Octavia gets up from the floor to find him aloof; depressed even. She sits next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, and massages a few circles. Normally the younger Blake wasn't as comforting or affectionate, but she knew her brother needed some uplifting after the day he had yesterday.</p><p>"You okay there, big brother?" Bellamy shifts in his seat, leaning forward and running his face down his hands.</p><p>"Honestly, O? No. I'm not. Abby says I can't even see her yet and that's for at least two weeks." Octavia stops and pulls away to face her brother.</p><p>"Two week?! Why so long?"</p><p>"It's not everyday someone from Alpha station, of all places, gets arrested. And she's not just in skybox, she's in solitary. With Clarke's mom being on the council... It just makes things more complicated."</p><p>"Wait solitary? Why lock her away by herself?" Bellamy gives no answer because he has none to give, so he simply shrugs in response. "What the hell." Octavia curses, looking down at the ground.</p><p>"Tell me about it." Bellamy groans before leaning back.</p><p>"Clarke's strong, Bell. I'm sure she'll be okay."</p><p>"But for how long? The council almost never pardons someone. Ever. And if they don't let Clarke go-"</p><p>"Think about it, Bell. You said so yourself that her mom was on the council. If Abby has any amount of influence then she could save her daughter's life! Come on, she's got this. Besides, whatever Clarke did couldn't have been that bad."</p><p>At this Bellamy shakes his head, thinking back to Clarke's behavior for the past several days following her dad's execution. She was distant, tense, and it felt like she was hiding something. She came to their quarters almost in the middle of the night without saying a word, as if she was upset about something without being able to explain. Then her dad got arrested.</p><p>Things were having up but Bellamy couldn't understand what it all meant. Then all of a sudden he hears from Abby herself, that Clarke, his Clarke, was arrested that morning. Not only will she be confined, but alone. How was Bellamy supposed to react? What was he supposed to think? The girl he loves was taken an he didn't even know why. Clarke could die and he could do nothing about it.</p><p>"Bell! Stop it." Octavia shakes her brothers shoulder, knowing the internal hell he was putting himself though. "Clarke will get out of this, okay? None of this is your fault. Once you see her then ask her what happened. You'll get your answers then. But now? You need to stop beating yourself up about this. Clarke couldn't want that and you know it."</p><p>With a sigh Bellamy slumps back against the spongy cushion, mulling over his sister's words. She was right, he knew it, but somrhjng just didn't sit well with him about the whole ordeal. The only thing he could do was wait. For now.</p><p>
  <b>~~~</b>
</p><p>Days blend together as time slowly moves forward. Each day the same as the next. Bellamy does his normal routine: Wake up, feed Octavia, and get ready for his guard shift. He leaves his quarters to find Miller, but oddly enough he was no where to be found. The only Miller he could find was Senior. Strange... "Mr. Miller? Sir?"</p><p>The older man turns to Bellamy, his face dropping. Something was definitely wrong here. Nathan Miller was many things, but a no show was not one of them. Again Bellamy inquires the older mans name, curious as to where his partner and friend was. But what the Millers father says next shakes Bellamy to his core.</p><p>"Nate won't be coming to join you, Bellamy." Bellamy looks confused and around them, but no Miller junior.</p><p>"Why? Is he okay?" Mr. Miller takes a deep breath, his eyes dropping as he speaks once more.</p><p>"He was arrested last night for stealing."</p><p>Without another word, the young man leaves the room and finds himself visiting skybox. When a fellow guard inquires Bellamy's reason for being here, he asks for the person brought in last night. Nathan Miller. With a nod of understanding Bellamy is let in. <em>You've got to be fucking kidding me!</em> Bellamy thinks as he stomps through the doors and to the room he was directed in for visitation. It doesn't take long for Miller to be brought in himself. Once seated, Bellamy crosses his arms and glares across the table, his anger and frustration boiling to the surface.</p><p>"What the hell were you thinking!?" Miller raises a brow and leans back, mimicking Bellamy's own position.</p><p>"Well first of all, I already had this planned, although getting caught wasn't part of it. Secondly someone needs to keep an eye on your girlfriend." Bellamy shakes his head then. Almost at loss of words at this point.</p><p>"Miller-" </p><p>"No man. It's not like you can be in here. You have your mom to worry about. I got Clarke, okay? She'll be fine."</p><p>
  <em>Could things get any worse at this point?</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapters are short, and there isn't a lot of plot, just lots of fluff and bellarke :)  I hope you all enjoy, especially after whats happened with 7x13... We could all use a distraction and fluff after that fiasco.. but enough of that. Here is bellarke fluff to help our shipping hearts ♥♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>